Fallen Tears
by chibiukyou
Summary: KenOmi Romance! With AxY too! FINISHED Ken and Omi have a mission...but exactly what kind of mission is it? Especially when the mission's made up by Youji...
1. Chapter 1

Love was always something different for me...I mean; of course I know it's different than anything else, for everyone else... But for me it just wasn't the same as what everyone always said it should be. It didn't fit the stereotypical love. But... I couldn't...  
...I shouldn't....  
...It's not right for me to love him...  
  
  
Fallen Tears, a Weiss Kruez Fanfic  
(standard disclaimers apply n_n)  
  
It all started the day I saw him with the rose. Yes I know I've seen him with all sorts of flowers, day in and day out. But this time it was different. It was just us two, alone in the flower shop, and surprisingly there were no raving fan girls hanging around. Thankfully it was almost closing time and the silence was a welcome relief.   
  
I was just walking by his room, keys jingling in my hand as I went to lock the doors. Screw waiting till 10, I wanted to close now. His door was open, and I could hear his voice floating out of the room from the open doorway. I stopped just outside of the entrance, my eyes drawn to the lone figure bent over the tiny rose.   
  
He wasn't even really doing anything with it, just standing there, scissors hanging limply in one of his hands. With his other hand, he was running it lovingly over the blood red pedals; his back turned towards the door. He did not see me, and I was not the least bit inclined to inform him of his visitor.  
  
His voice was soft, gentle enough to the point that I was surprised I heard him from outside in the hall, much less this close to him. My eyes widened slightly when I finally made out the words he spoke, and then narrowed in concentration as I focused upon his speech.  
  
"He loves me...he loves me not... he loves me... he loves..." His voice choked off before he finished his words, a sound that sounded suspiciously like a sob emerging from his throat. ::Is he crying?:: The thought seemed so incredulous and yet, any fool could tell, the tears were evident in his voice.  
  
I noticed that during his litany, his hand had continued to caress the petals on the rose. I had thought that it was nothing more than a simple gesture at first, but it had a certain method, as if it was in time with the age old petal plucking of lovers that he so softly spoke. He had killed; he had murdered people in cold blood... seen more than anyone his age had a right to see. And yet, he was still so gentle, so sweet that he could not bear to deprive the rose of its blossoms. So instead he settled himself to the sense of feel, to imagine that each petal, like an infant bird, had left the place where it was birthed, to find solace in one's own will.  
  
My breath caught in my throat as I finally realized what I was seeing. It was not the same boy that I had worked with this long time, nor was it the precise and deadly assassin that I had shared so much with. No, it was something more... like an angel descended from the heavens above, to grace this undeserving world with their presence. This vision that I witnessed...it was love.  
  
The sunlight filtering in through the partially curtained windows played softly upon his deep brown hair, almost giving his body an ethereal glow to it. His hunched back, now starting to shake softly with the force of repressed tears, exuded a sense of helplessness, of complete surrender, that even the most stoic of souls would find themselves drawn to protect him.  
  
A small gasp drew my attention down to the hand that caressed the rose, noticing that it was no longer touching the petals. It had since moved downwards, only to be pricked by the thorns that grew there, the rose's defense against the unworthy. A tiny drop of blood welled up unto the tip of his finger, only to be washed away by a falling tear. My body ached with the need to go to him, to hold him, to make it all better. ::Wow...look at me. I sound like one of those cheesy romance novels that that one guy, what was his name... Yuki Eiri is so famous for.::  
  
It was at that moment that I realized that I wanted nothing more than to have him, for him to be mine. And that I could never realize that want. He was forbidden to me.   
  
I felt my entire body go limp from this revelation, a shock more than anything that I had ever felt before. It was also at this moment that I remembered the keys, which had, up until this point, hung limply in my hand. However, due to my sudden inability to perform even the most menial tasks, my fingers loosened and the keys fell to the floor shattering the peaceful quiet with its harsh jangle.  
  
With a stifled gasp, he turned towards me, his hands automatically rising to shield my gaze from his tear stained face. Quickly wiping away the trails of wetness that had traced their way down his soft cheeks, he cleared his throat once.  
  
"Ke...Ken kun...what are you doing here?" His voice sounded harsh, like it had been unused for a while. He winced slightly, realizing how it must have sounded, and yet accepting at the same time that I must have already come to that conclusion. I continued to stand there, my face fixed into a stupefied expression, my eyes roaming his body, and yet managing to stay focused on his deep eyes. "Ken kun...you're scaring me...what's the matter?" The quiver in his voice finally snapped me out of my reverie and I came to with a start.  
  
"Ahh...Omi..." I managed to choke out before I found myself almost overcome with tears myself. Looking down at the ground, I tried to keep myself from falling apart. ::My god, what is wrong with me?:: To know, finally that this was the person I wanted. And to be so close to him, to feel his presence, to smell this sweet scent, but not be able to hold him, to stroke that soft hair, to kiss those welcoming lips... that was torture. "I....ahh...gomen. I was just going to go lock the doors seeing as its almost closing time... and I accidentally dropped the keys." I said trying to force my voice to remain upbeat. I was rather proud of myself for it actually.   
  
"Oh... I see." I knew that I was probably imagining it, but was that disappointment in his voice?  
  
"Did you...hurt yourself?" I asked, pointing to his finger where the puncture wound had since welled up with new blood, making it seem much worse than it had been. ::Smooth one there Ken:: A voice in my head leered at me. God I hate that voice. He blinked at me as if he didn't understand what I was saying. "Your finger." I clarified for him, speaking slowly and making motions towards his dripping hand.  
  
"Ah! That!" Quickly, he hid his hand behind his back. Why, I have no idea, but he did it. "Its nothing... I just pricked my finger on the rose thorns." Laughing nervously he grabbed the rose and waved it around valiantly. "Some people curse the rose for its thorns, bitter that such beauty should have thorns, but I am thankful to the thorns for the rose. Guess that makes me an optimist ne?" He was trying to divert my attention away from his hand and what he had been doing before I dropped the keys. Not going to work.  
  
"I agree with you, Omi." I said, taking a step forward. He paled slightly and backed up a step. "The rose is very beautiful. But you have to do something about that finger. It's going to drip everywhere if you don't clean it up soon." In three short strides I was in front of him, looking down into his wide eyes. His back was pressed against the table, leaving him no where to go.   
  
"Ken!" He stammered after a minute or so, his mouth opening and closing in shock. The sound of his voice made me snap out of my trance and I blinked at him. ::What the hell am I doing? I need to control myself:: I mentally berated myself, take a few steps back from him.   
  
"I...I should go close up now...." I said, backing up to the door. He looked at me, a slight dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, have fun...Aya and Youji should be back from their mission any time now." Yeah some mission. We both knew that Youji had faked this mission so that he could get Aya to go out with him. ::The two of them are probably holed up in some hotel room right now, screwing each other's brains out. Ahh ... that sounds pretty damn good right now...:: My eyes immediately flew to Omi, already leading him to that hotel room in my mind. Hell, by the time I had focused on him, he was already naked and squirming on the bed. Stupid dirty mind. No more hanging out with Youji.   
  
Hearing the door crack open downstairs, I quickly excused myself from my spot and rushed down the stairs. Noticing it was only Aya and Youji, both laughing and smirking I figured that at least the screwing part was correct. Then, noticing the wrapped around Youji's neck, bearing the name of some motel, I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. ::Yup, holed up in some motel room, screwing each other's brains out.:: Then my mind started to wander back to the hotel room in my head, along with a naked Omi.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Youji called out, his voice slurred slightly by alcohol. He leaned against Aya, his arm wrapped around the redhead's shoulders. He frowned slightly as he noticed that Ken wasn't paying attention to him, and he tried again, louder this time. "Ken! Hey?" Still no response. "KEN!" Snapping out of it, I blinked at him. He just smiled and waved, him and Aya already moving in the direction of the kitchen. I didn't want to think about what they were going to do in there.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sighed as I watched Ken leave my room, my shoulders sagging from relief. Being close to him like that. It made me so that I couldn't think, couldn't operate properly. ::I can't believe he saw me crying. I must have looked like a whiny baby.:: Berating myself non stop, I turned around and placed the rose down on the table, not so gently. I noticed the red spots of blood that my finger had left on the table, and immediately popped the injured digit into my mouth, sucking softly at the blood.   
  
Grabbing a nearby rag, I wiped at the table with my free hand, all the while going over the conversation in my head. ::I am such an idiot:: I was disappointed with myself on how I had acted towards him. Just like one of those screaming girls that always hang out here. I practically drooled on him!  
Resisting the urge to bang my head on the table, I picked up the rose again, noticing that one of the pedals had fallen off. Suddenly I froze, my finger dropping out of my mouth. ::Oh no...please tell me he did NOT see me saying that stupid little chant.:: My eyes went wide with fear and I could already feel a blush rising to my cheeks. I racked my brain, trying to figure out how long he had been standing there before I noticed him.   
  
My shoulders slumped in defeat when I realized that I didn't know... I had been too absorbed in what I was doing, not paying attention.   
  
"Baka. Baka. Baka." I cursed at myself. He must have seen me doing it. I was saying it loud enough for the whole world to hear. ::Why didn't he say anything though?:: Of course that was a no-brainer as well, Ken was too polite to mention it. ::He's so perfect:: Looking out the window, I let my thoughts take over, and I could feel my eyes starting to glaze over. 'Ken laughing. Ken smiling. Ken frowning. Ken playing soccer. Ken doing a flower arrangement. Ken lunging at the target, eyes wild. Ken Ken Ken.' Snapping out of my reveire, I realized that it wasn't my subconscious that was repeating the name, but rather, the drunken voice of Youji. ::Seems like he had a good time.::   
Looking down I noticed that my finger still continued to bleed. ::Really...it was just a tiny wound. What's with all the bleeding?:: Sighing again, I dumped the rose and the rag back down to the table, and started to make my way out of my room to the downstairs. ::I need a bandaid::  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Heh.....;; sorry that it kinda jumped from serious to um...less serious. I started writing it a long time ago, and just recently found it. I was SO bored...lol, so I decided to finish it... n_n ... I realize its rather...well, very bad. But hey...its my first WK fic ever...and I really like the Ken/Omi pairing... they're so Kawaii! Though I like Omi with just about anyone. ^__^ Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know when it all started. This whole urge to be with him. I just know that I do. People might call it dirty, unnatural. We'll burn in hell surely for our forbidden love. But none of that matters to me as long as I can be with him...   
...Because of what I do... what I've done...   
...This is hell....   
  
Fallen Tears   
::Chapter Two::  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
I carefully made my way down the stairs, though I really have no idea why I was sneaking. I guess I just didn't want to run into Ken. I don't think I can face him after what happened up there in my room. ::He must think I'm an immature little kid after the way I was carrying on.:: I thought, more than a little disgusted with myself. I chewed on my bottom lip absently, my eyes roaming the room as I continued down the stairs.   
  
My grip on the railing tightened as I noticed a familiar brown head sitting down on the couch watching TV. I froze where I stood, right foot in the air, poised to step down on the next step. I felt my chest tighten and my eyes went wide. ::He's there! No no...this is not good! That's where I'm going. He can't be there! Why is he there?!:: My thoughts chased themselves in circles in my head, as I conveniently chose to forget the fact that he lived in the house just as I did.   
  
::Whoa...calm down there, Omi.:: A voice in my head told me. I bit back the urge to reply, because nothing would have helped me feel worse than having an argument with myself. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, counting backwards from 10. Think happy thoughts.  
  
10...  
::Flash:: Flowers. Flowers are pretty. Like flowers. I work with flowers... everyday, flowers. Then after flowers, I work on the mission. I use my...  
  
9...  
::Flash:: Computer. Blinking white cursors on a black screen. Abstract. I like computers. They're quiet, and don't talk a lot like...  
  
8...  
::Flash:: Girls. Girls are pretty, like flowers. Girls smell nice too, also like flowers. Does this mean girls are flowers? Girls like...  
  
7...  
::Flash:: Boys. Boys aren't pretty. They're all muscular and rough. They don't smell like flowers either. They smell like sweat. They're sweaty...from working and um... playing... with balls... ! I mean um... playing sports! Yes! They play...  
  
6...  
::Flash:: Sports. Fun. Laughing. Running. Friends. Sports are good... Sports like..   
  
5...  
::Flash:: Soccer. Soccer is a professional sport. People play it for money. People play it for fun. I know someone that played for both money and fun...  
  
4...  
::Flash:: Ken. Mmm...Ken kun... he's so sweet. And so handsome too. He's perfect... No... must not think of..  
  
3...  
::Flash:: Ken...even his name is perfect. Not too long, and yet it can mean so much. Just... Ken... so sweet... Ack! No think of Ken! Baka baka...think of ...  
  
2...  
::Flash:: Darts. Weapons. For the missions... Missions with...  
  
1...  
::Flash:: Ken. Ken. Kenken. *giggle* how cute.  
  
0...  
  
I let the number trail off in my mind... amazed at how little that did to help me. No matter what I try to think about... it always seems to come back to him. Blinking, I realized that I was still frozen with my foot raised to continue the descent down the stairs. With a heavy sigh I brought it down onto the next step, and winced as I remembered, a tad too late, that it was the step that always creaked. A loud creaking noise echoed throughout the house and I froze again as I saw the brown head turn towards me.   
  
A wide grin plastered on his face, Ken rested his elbows on the back of the couch as he rested his chin on his hands.  
  
"Ne Omi kun" He said, his voice light and joking. Suddenly I felt like crying. Just sitting down right where I was and letting go. The tension was too much. ::No...I can't cry... not in front of him.:: Even as I told myself this, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. ::I'm a trained assassin. I can kill people with the flick of my wrist. I will not cry because the boy I lo...like thinks of me only as a friend. I will not...cry...:: Feeling as though I were about to burst, I turned around and started back up the stairs, not answering him. ::I have to get away from him.::   
  
It seemed like a good idea at the time. I would just leave, go to my room, have my little cry and then come back down like nothing had happened. Good idea right? But that was before I felt my foot start to slip on the wooden step and the sensation of falling. Tucking my body into a tight ball protecting my head, I felt my back hit the edge of the first step and I bit my lip in pain. All the way down the stairs I alternately bounced and rolled, discovering new pains in places I didn't even know existed.   
  
At the last one, I hit it hard enough to be lodged from my careful position, and I went sprawling across the floor to end up on my back with my legs and arms spread out around me.   
  
"Omi! Are you okay?" I heard Ken's frantic voice from off to the left of me, and I struggled up to a sitting position. "Omi...my god. Are you okay?" He was right next to me now, his hand on my shoulder. He didn't seem to know any words, other than my name and 'are you okay?' I raised my head to look at him, and noticed the worried expression on his face. ::He's worried for me. For -me-.:: I felt an unreasonable amount of joy at this revelation, perhaps I should fall down the stairs a bit more often. ::Of course he's worried for you, you're his friend.:: That evil voice was back, reminding me of all the cruel truths.   
  
I realized how ridiculous I must have looked to him. Hair ruffled, clothes in disarray, sitting there with my legs still spread, and a stupefied expression on my face. ::Real sexy there Omi:: I was beginning to hate that voice. Looking up into his face, slight movement caught my eye and I noticed the TV on in the background. I turned my head slightly so that I could see what it was he was watching and bit my lip when I finally made out the blurry figures.  
  
"Soccer." I said stupidly, my voice sounding small, wavering slightly. I looked back at him for a moment. Then I burst out in tears, flinging my arms around his neck and hiding my face in his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I watched as Youji led Aya into the kitchen, the red head stumbling slightly. ::They must both be really drunk.:: Shaking my head, I plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Turning on the TV, I flipped through the various channels as I thought back to what had just happened up in Omi's room. ::I can't believe myself. I acted like a fool.:: Groaning slightly I sunk deeper into the couch, resisting the urge to smack myself. ::I wonder whom Omi was talking about. When he was doing the whole rose thing.:: I felt my chest tighten from a slight, or rather more than slight, twinge of jealousy. Suddenly feeling as if I was doing something wrong, I looked around the room guiltily even though I was the only one there. ::I am NOT jealous of Omi. I'm happy for him. Really.:: I dutifully ignored the fact that it sounded more like I was trying to convince myself than any real argument.  
  
A grating voice jerked me out of my thoughts, beating my ears with its harsh noise. Startled, I jerked back against the couch, accidentally dropping the remote in doing so. It clattered the floor, the back popping off and one of the batteries flying out to roll halfway across the room. I had continued flipping through the channels while I was 'thinking' and had stopped on the amateur karaoke station. Some middle-aged man was on TV belting his heart out along with some American group called the Backstreet Boys.   
  
Mournfully I gazed at the lone battery lying in the middle of the floor, feeling very reluctant to move. ::Looks like I'm stuck watching this.:: I thought as I turned my gaze back to the TV screen. I actually stared at it for a whole three seconds before I was off the couch and at the battery so fast the room seemed to blur around me. Then I was frantically trying to stuff the battery back in the remote, my tongue sticking out the side of my mouth.   
  
//Because I want it that waaaaayyyyyy.....//   
  
::Dear god...won't you hurry up!?!:: Finally getting the stupid remote to work I gratefully switched the channel, grinning slightly as it changed to a professional soccer game. Settling back comfortably onto the couch, I patted the remote. ::I love technology::   
  
After about a few minutes or so, I heard a loud creaking noise and grinned to myself. Someone forgot about The Step again. Turning around, I saw that it was Omi who had stepped on it. My smile faltered a bit as memories of earlier flooded my head. Forcing my grin to stay in place, I called out to him.  
  
"Ne, Omi kun." I was rather proud of myself for being able to keep my voice free of the emotional torrent I was feeling inside. He just looked at me, his eyes seeming to see right through my pitiful act, and I almost lost my cool right there. But then he just turned and started back up the stairs without even saying anything to me. I was hurt. I watched him ascend slowly up the stairs, and my heart seemed to clench. Then I saw it happen.  
  
My eyes widened as his foot seemed to come out from under him and he went flying backwards. His instincts as an assassin kicked in and he immediately got into a position that protected his head. My mouth opened slightly as I watched him fall down the stairs, every fiber of my being wanting to go and catch him and yet I was unable to move. The last step seemed to jolt him out of his careful position and he ended up lying on his back. It also jolted me out of stupor and I jumped over the back of the couch and was rushing to his side.  
  
"Omi! Are you okay?" My voice sounded thin, but I didn't care. The only thought on my mind was his safety. He had forced himself into a sitting position by the time I had reached him and I cautiously placed my hand on shoulder. "Omi...my god! Are you okay?" I seemed to have also lost my ability to come up with new and different words. Again, I didn't care.   
  
He looked at me, his eyes wide. I stared back at him, my eyes doing a once over to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured. Taking in the tousled hair and the rumpled clothing, he had never looked sexier in my opinion. ::Did I just think that?:: I thought incredulously. ::Yes you did. Now shut up. Concentrate on Omi now, Baka.:: The voice did have a point though. Re-focusing on him, I noticed that he wasn't looking at me, but rather at the TV screen behind me.   
  
"Soccer." He said, sounding tired. He looked back at me and I gulped, being this close to him was making me uncomfortable. Then the next thing I knew, he was in my arms, crying. ::OH MY GOD! OMI IS CRYING!?! WHAT DO I DO?!?!:: I was freaking out.   
  
Figuring that the floor wasn't the most comfortable place right now, especially after his fall, I spied the couch not that far off. With shaking hands, I scooped him up and gently carried him over to the couch. He never stopped   
crying.   
  
Sitting down on it, I settled him comfortably in my lap, his arms still wrapped around my neck. At a complete loss of what to do, I settled for stroking his hair and gently making shushing noises. ::This feels nice. Very nice. Except for the whole he's crying thing. Yeah...that's a bad thing.:: After a few moments he calmed down enough to the point where he stopped crying and just sat there sniffling, his face nuzzled into the crook of my neck and shoulder.   
  
I continued to pet his hair with one hand and gently rubbing one hand in small circles over his back. Yes. This felt very good. It felt right. Feeling his breathing slow down and become more rhythmic I realized that he had fallen asleep. ::He fell asleep in my arms! -My- arms!:: I felt like cheering.   
  
"Oh...Ken kun! Look what you have here." I froze as I recognized the voice and I turned my head to see Youji grinning at me over the back of the couch.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked irritably, annoyed to be interrupted. He held up a bottle of wine to signify his reason for being there.   
  
"I just came to get the spare bottle. And look what I found." He said smugly.   
  
"Baka, he fell down the stairs and started crying. I was just comforting him." I snapped then instantly regretted my tone of voice. Youji's grin widened and he reached over to pat me on the head.  
  
"It okay Ken kun, I understand. I've had a few dreams about him myself, if you know what I mean?" I growled at him, and he grinned. "Or maybe that was you that I had the dream about. Ta ta." He said flippantly, dancing away before I could smack him.  
  
"YOUJI!"  
  
TBC  
  
Author's notes: Anou...sorry that this chapter is kinda rushed...and that it's not that good... Its 6am right now and I desperately need some sleep but I wanted to finish this before I lost my train of thought. n_n thanks for sitting through yet another chappy! *cheer* Go you! Anywhoo... feel free to email me for any reason (I love email) at chibi_ukyou@yahoo.com . Ta ta! 


	3. Chapter 3

I've never been much of one with words. I'm more comfortable with action rather than poetry. But with him, it's different. When I'm around him, I just have this urge to preach about everything about him. I want the world to know this perfection. And yet, the first time I saw him cry... I knew.   
...The world wasn't ready for this...  
...He was mine...   
  
Fallen tears.   
::Chappy 3::  
~Standard Disclaimers apply~  
  
"Youji!"   
  
Watching the blonde man bounce off in the direction of the kitchen, I tightened my arms around Omi's slight form, a disgruntled expression on my face. Feeling him stir slightly, I winced as I realized I might have yelled a bit too loud. I hoped he didn't wake up. I was enjoying this moment too much. Thankfully though, he didn't wake.   
  
I grinned as he let loose a little yawn, his tongue curling up slight. He looked like a kitten just then and I had to resist the urge to scratch him behind his ear. Well, either that or jump him... but I don't think he would have appreciated either one very much, so I refrained. ::So cute::  
  
A loud burst of laughter emerged from the kitchen, cut off sharply by a low moan, and I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. :: "I've had a few dreams about him myself":: Damn Youji. He was so crude sometimes...And descriptive. The tips of my ears burned as memories of the last time Youji got drunk, filled his mind. They had had a 'talk' about the birds and the bees... Youji style. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop blushing about the incident. I just -do not- need to know -that- about a woman's body. ::Thank god Aya came in before he could start on the male half of his speech::   
  
Though how Aya could stand someone like Youji was beyond me. He was one of the most insensitive, crude, loud people I know. How he could say something like that, in front of Omi no less, was completely beyond me. Well...maybe not -completely- beyond me, but still. ::Seriously though, it's not like I mean to have dreams about Omi. They just happen on their own.:: Wincing at how very pathetic that sounded, I glared once more in the direction Youji had left. Blaming him for my sudden dirty thoughts.  
  
I wondered again whom it was that he was talking about earlier. Thinking back on his soft whispers to the rose, it was obvious that he liked boys. :: I am not jealous! Really!::  
  
Burying my nose in Omi's soft hair, I thought about how sweet and perfect he was. He was the youngest of the four of us, and yet he had the most work on his shoulders. Going to school all day long and then to come home, only to work in the shop till dark. And then depending on whether or not we had a mission, he would go upstairs, and spend hours on that computer of his researching and setting up a plan for us. It was amazing how he managed to stand up straight, much less have as much energy as he did.   
  
And his smiles. He smiles so genuinely. So many people count on him for comfort, and yet he leans on no one for support. We all have pasts; but he's the only one that seems to be able to move past it. He's the only one whose smiles reach his eyes. He's the only one who is real.  
  
I live day to day, not really having any direction. I go with the flow, letting life sweep me along for the ride. It was my dream all my life to become a pro soccer player, I never really thought past that. I just knew what I wanted and I was going to get it. But now that I can't have that anymore, where do I go?   
Aya stays locked up in his cold shell, pushing everyone except Youji away. His heart set on revenge for what Takatori did to his sister.   
  
Youji with his womanizing, self proclaimed lover of women, and yet he never stays with one for more than a night, afraid of making attachments after Asuka.   
It still amazes me how close those two have become. That they managed to breach the walls each of them had created, and come to an understanding. They love each other, that much is obvious from the way they look at the other, though I doubt either one would ever admit it. After, everyone's got reputations.   
  
I sighed as I felt my eyes closing and sleep started to overtake my body. I don't deserve him, but I can't stop loving him. I know that there's no way that he could ever love someone as damaged as me, though I wish someone could tell my heart that. I almost wish for him to tell me no. To tear up my heart and crush my soul. Because maybe then I could stop dreaming.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked over to where Aya sat, my eyes tracing the sharp outline of his face, as he stared into his wineglass. ::God he's beautiful.:: I thought to myself, as I looked back down, idly stirring my wine with my index finger. I always get introspective when I'm drunk, though not many people know that. Not even my teammates. Well, except Aya. Aya knows everything about me. I've told it to him all.   
  
Late at night, just lying in each other's arms, I would tell him about myself. About my past, about my dreams, my hopes, my...god I sound like a woman ...feelings. And he would just lie there without making a sound till I fell asleep. Sometimes it seemed like he wasn't even listening, though I knew that he was. Aya was much too polite to fall asleep during something so personal. But I'm still not sure if he understands what I'm not saying.   
  
I know that may seem odd to those who didn't really know me, that Youji, the great womanizer, master of one-night stands, has fallen in love with a man.   
I doubted that he felt the same way though. I was trusted teammate, a co-worker, bed warmer, and friend. All in one. I knew he cared for me, otherwise why would he put up with me. But love me? No I don't think so.  
  
I heard Aya give a little laugh and I glanced over at him. Contrary to popular belief, Aya drank to forget, and forget he did. He was so much more open when he was drunk, not to mention he smiled more. He was staring at the tablecloth, obviously noting how the flowers on it had all joined hands and were doing the Wave. I paused. ::No, wait:: Squinting, I brought my face closer to the table. They were doing the Cancan.   
  
Feeling a hot mouth on my neck, I started. Realizing that it was just Aya, I leaned back against his chest, my head tilting to the side to allow him better access. His hand reached around and made its way underneath my shirt. I started laughing as his fingers brushed against my ribs, I was very ticklish. I stopped abruptly has his mouth found a sensitive spot on my neck, a moan escaping my lips.   
  
We were being rather loud. ::And that was a bad thing...why?:: My brain tried to process through the haze of passion that engulfed my mind. ::Ken and Omi:: I reached up and grabbed the hand that Aya had under my shirt, suddenly remembering about the other two members in the house. He made a small noise in his throat, akin to that of a child whose lollipop had just been taken away, and reluctantly stopped what he was doing and rested his chin on my shoulder.   
  
"Aya. What are we going to do about Ken and Omi?" I asked, my back still leaning against his chest. I knew that it wasn't really my business to interfere but I hated seeing the two of them so miserable. Even if they didn't know they were miserable. They obviously loved each other but hadn't quite realized that the other felt the same. Though it was fun to tease Ken.   
  
"Hm?" Aya never was much of one for words.   
  
"Ken and Omi. We need to get them together. They're making themselves unhappy doing this, and soon they're going to be making the rest of our lives hell too." I clarified. He was silent after that, obviously thinking it over. I was certain that together we could come up with a way to get the two blind idiots out in the other room to realize the mix-up. Actually, I was pretty confident that I could do it myself, after all I -am- Youji, but it would be so much more fun with Aya along with me. ::I love him so much::  
  
A soft snore in my ear. Sigh. Aya fell asleep. Smiling affectionately, I reached up and patted his head. Looks like no loving for Youji tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I awoke slowly, reveling in the feeling of warmth all around me. Then I froze. ::Where am I?:: Without moving my head, I surveyed my surroundings. ::In the living room. How did I get here?:: Looking up, I saw a sleeping angel. ::No wait, that's Ken....he's holding me!:: Very carefully I resisted the urge to give into the screaming fangirl inside of me and I snuggled a bit closer into his arms. An aching pain in my back and really all along my body, reminded me of my little escapade.   
  
Biting my lip before a groan could escape and wake up Ken, I squeezed my eyes shut against the dull ache of every moving part of my body. I frowned slightly as my brain got around to the question of why I was actually in Ken's arms. Not that I was complaining. Not by a long shot. I remembered bursting out in tears and I winced. ::I must have sounded like a girl. How totally embarrassing:: Ken must have picked him up and brought him to the couch so he'd be more comfortable. ::How totally sweet of him!::   
  
::...And then I fell asleep.:: Rolling my eyes at my stupidity, I tried to shift my weight so that it was comfortable for Ken. His arms tightened around me, and stopped immediately. I looked at his face, and saw a small smile there. ::Wonder what he's dreaming about.:: I pondered, not daring to allow myself the hope that it might actually be me. Reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair off his forehead I smiled to myself. ::He's so beautiful when he's sleeping::   
Determined, that no matter what the reason for it happening, I was going to enjoy my time in Ken's arms, I nuzzled in closer to him, my eyes shutting as sleep over took me one more time.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amika pushed through the crowd of raving teenage girls, herself not included - she would never rave, that clogged the popular flower shop, and made her way over to where her two best friends, Risa and Emi stood ogling the workers. Flashing them both a smile as she walked up, she grabbed a nearby flower as the red headed hunk, Aya, glared. She knew that he was going to start on his 'If you're not buying anything, get out' tirade, and she was not going to get kicked out this time.   
  
"Hey." Risa said, smiling back at her. Following Amika's example, she snagged a pot of some purple looking flowers from a nearby table. Nudging Emi to do the same, she rolled her eyes as her friend just stood there, a stupefied expression on her face.   
  
"What's up with Emi?" Amika asked, a puzzled look in her eyes as she watched her friend.   
  
"She convinced that Ken is gay." Risa said with an exasperated sigh. "And that him and Omi are having an affair." Amika laughed. She knew how much Emi adored Ken.   
  
"And now Ken. How harsh. All of them are gay?" She asked. The three of them had already formed conclusions on the workers at the flower shop and were steadily convinced that Aya, Youji and Omi tended to walk on the left side of the street. Ken was the only one that they were unsure about, because they had seen him hanging out with that one girl, whatever her name was, before. ::Hmm... Ken and Omi. They'd be cute together:: She thought as her eyes trekked around the room.   
  
Youji was busily 'trimming' a potted plant, but it was obvious from the way he flinched away from the screaming girls and bright sunlight that he was hung over. Aya was his usual grumpy self, though he took looked a little pale. ::Long night fellas?:: She giggled. They were so made for each other. The looks they gave each other when they thought that no one was watching, could have melted ice from the heat in them.  
  
For all of Youji's 'womanizing' he never looked at one the same way he looked at Aya. He never acted the same way. He never was as forgiving.  
  
Aya... it seemed like his favorite past time was to stare dramatically up into the sky or to yell at girls to get out of his shop. He told them to go. In Amika's opinion, that practically screamed gay.  
  
And Omi. You really couldn't find someone gayer than Omi, who didn't walk around in yellow trenchcoats and pink hair. It was blaringly obvious with that boy.  
  
Omi was walking across the shop, his back stiff and his movements jerky. Amika frowned as she wondered what had happened. A wide bruise splayed across the back of his left arm and she gasped. ::Hopefully its nothing too serious::   
Her gaze intensified as she saw Ken walk up behind him, his eyes troubled. He made the pretense of straightening up a table of trimming tools, but he watched Omi's every move with a look in his eyes that Amika had seen before in Aya's. He diverted his gaze whenever Omi turned around, and therefore not seeing the way Omi looked at him with such longing.  
  
Amika giggled as she shook her head. Looks like there was a soap opera going on here. ::Boys. When will they ever learn to talk about their feelings?:: Putting a companionable arm around Emi's shoulders, she grinned over her head at Risa.  
  
"Why?" Emi asked, her voice distant. "Why did he have to be gay?" Emi still hadn't come to terms with the boys being gay. Risa and Amika on the other hand, loved it. It was just like an anime. "He was my last hope. Why did he have to be gay!?"   
  
"Maybe his parents were gay?" Amika said, coming up with the first logical answer her brain supplied. Emi and Risa both stared at her. "What?"  
  
"Gah!" Emi let loose an exasperated sigh and her and Risa turned to leave the store, Risa setting down her flowers as she walked out. Amika followed them, setting her flower down as she exited as well.  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
TBC  
  
  
Author's notes: Right. So I'm sorry that this chapter pretty much leans on the sucky side. Hehe, I'm leaving to go camping this weekend with my mom *sob* and I wanted to get it out before I left, so its kinda rushed. Not to mention the fact that its 5am (I have a bad habit of staying up entirely wayyy too late) and I am now past the point of any rational thought. ^_^ Thanks for sitting through the OOC Youji, the serious Ken and the screaming fangirls! It was much appreciated (*Whispers out the side of her mouth* So would your reviews...*hint hint nudge NUDGE*) bai bai! *waves* 


	4. Chapter 4

...There isn't anything I can do to save myself. I'm a lost cause. I know this. I accept this. Why can't he? Why does he constantly try to make me feel things that died long ago? Emotions are a hindrance in what I do. Why can't he let me be by myself? Why can't he let me love him alone?  
...Let me love him without hurting him...  
...Love from a distance...  
  
  
Fallen Tears   
::Chapter 4::  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
  
  
If there's one thing worse than being at school, its being at school with nothing to do than to think about your unrequited love. Which was exactly what I was doing. The teacher was going on and on about something, I don't know what. I had stopped paying attention around 5 minutes into the lecture. I couldn't concentrate. Especially after what had happened two nights ago.   
  
To, first off, be caught mooning about like a little girl by the guy you have a crush on. Then to fall down the stairs, in -front- of the guy you have a crush on. And finally to fall asleep in the arms of the guy you have a crush on, just after bawling your eyes out on his shoulder. That's not something I'm going to live down anytime soon.   
  
::It was nice to wake up with Ken holding me though:: No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the warm feeling I'd had ever since waking up the morning after falling asleep on Ken, not that I tried -too- hard, mind you. Not to mention the fact that it was highly embarrassing. I vaguely remembered waking up once to find myself in Ken's lap with Ken asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, and then falling back asleep. I don't remember anything else about that night, except falling down the stairs of course.   
  
I slept better than I had in weeks, without the nightmares that constantly plagued me. I was reluctant to wake up, my hands clutching onto the first thing they could grab which just happened to be Ken's shirt. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I looked up into Ken's gorgeous face, expecting him to still be asleep.   
  
Only to jerk back so fast that I fell out of his embrace and onto the floor, letting out a shriek that, to my never ending shame, sounded like a girl even to me.   
  
His expression changed to one of concern, as one after another, apologies spilled from my mouth. I picked myself up from where I had quite ungracefully landed, never stopping in my tirade of excuses, my hands nervously smoothing my wrinkled shirt over and over. His hand reaching out and grabbing my wrist was the only thing that stopped me from my babbling. Well, that and his quiet assurances that everything was okay, and for me to stop apologizing.  
  
Sighing, I let my head thunk down onto my desk, one arm trailing useless off the side. ::Why did he have to be so sweet about it?!:: I almost would have preferred a disgusted Ken to the sweet, understanding Ken that I had woken up to. Because then I wouldn't be so confused and unsure as to where I stood with him.   
  
I mean, seriously. This is Ken, after all. Why would he like me? Scrawny, computer nerd Omi when I'm sure, no positive, that there were other people who liked him. People into sports like him, who could understand what he was talking about when he mentioned the Super Cup and the World Bowl. Or something like that.   
  
I didn't even know if he liked guys! Sure I had seen him giving looks at a few of the cute guy customers that came into our store occasionally, but all those boys had again, been athletic and had seemed to know more about sports than I could ever dream of.   
  
And then there was always Yuriko. That girl that he had almost quite Weiss over. If that wasn't a sign of him liking girls, then I don't know what was. From what Ken had said about her, she seemed like a nice person, very friendly. I'm sure that on different terms her and me would have gotten along great. But I couldn't help my resentment that I felt towards her. She had Ken and I didn't. It was that simple. Even though he eventually chose Weiss over her, I think some part of me will always hate her for what she had, and what I could never have. ::And I don't even know her. How much more pathetic can I get?::   
  
"Omi..." I could faintly hear someone calling my name, it sounded familiar but I couldn't place who it was. "Omi." The voice became more insistent, and I gulped, raising my head, thinking I had been caught sleeping in school.   
  
And blinked as I realized that I was nowhere even resembling my classroom.   
I was in what appeared to be a forest clearing, though it was so dark I could barely make anything out. Some unknown light source lit up the clearing, casting shadows on everything, making it that much more creepy. And the fog wasn't helping much either. It was then that I noticed there were no sounds other than my own heavy breathing. None of the typical sounds one would expect from the forest creatures broke the deafening silence. Effectively creeped out, I could only stand in one spot, my eyes wide as I surveyed the area I was in.   
  
"Omi." The voice was back and I spun around, though I couldn't pinpoint from which direction it was coming. My eyes rapidly took stock of my surroundings, while my mind wrestled with the idea of how I got here. "Omi." A thin streak of annoyance touched the mysterious voice this time, sounding hauntingly familiar, though I couldn't place a name to the voice.   
  
Hearing a twig snap behind me, I whirled around, my body going into a crouching position as my hands instinctively reached for the darts that I knew weren't there. As I stared vainly into the fog, I saw a dark figure making its way towards me. Gathering up my courage and voice, I called out to it.  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?" My voice sounded thin and shaky even to my ears, and I inwardly cursed myself for showing weakness in front of an unknown enemy. The figure didn't answer as it continued making its way towards me, its steps slow and confident. My eyes narrowed as the person, for that's what it was, came closer.   
  
With one last lazy step, the person stepped out of the fog and the darkness that surrounded me, and into the light. Despite myself, I couldn't stop a gasp from escaping my lips as my eyes widened to the size of American half-dollars. Standing there, his usual cocky grin on his face, was Ken. But ruling out the absolute random factor of Ken being in a forest clearing, was the fact that there was Ken. In a forest clearing. Wearing a tuxedo. And holding a dozen, deep red roses. Looking down, I realized that I too was in a tuxedo of pure white, the opposite of Ken's night black one. I think I about fainted from sheer shock.  
  
"Omi, what's wrong?" He called out to me, his eyes looking troubled. It was the same voice that had called me to this place, and I could have kicked myself for not recognizing it earlier. He took a step closer to me, placing the roses onto a nearby table on which two candles burned. I blinked, not having noticed the table earlier, and stared at him stupidly, too shocked to move. "This is what you wanted isn't it Omi?"   
  
Opening and closing my mouth like an indignant fish seemed to be about the extent of my verbal communication skills at that moment, and I could only manage a small, strangled noise. His smile widening, Ken moved so that he was standing right in front of me, staring down into my stupefied face. Placing his arms around me, he pulled me to his chest in a warm embrace. Stupidly, I clumsily placed my arms around his waist, and I could feel something hard poking me in my legs. My face burned a bright red as I thought of what it was. ::Could Ken... possibly... want me?!:: The idea seemed so absurd, and yet here was proof. Poking me in the leg, no less.   
  
Burying my head in his chest, I breathed in deeply, enjoying how he smelled faintly of soap and sweat and the assorted flowers that he worked with. Uniquely Ken. Suddenly, everything seemed to fade to the background. Why I was in the clearing, and how I had gotten there, not to mention where that table and music had come from, didn't matter any more. I didn't care if this was a hallucination or if I had somehow missed something important in the mechanics of appearing in a forest. All that mattered was that I was here, with Ken. With him poking me in the leg. Letting out a sigh, I tightened my arms around him, and felt him do the same in return.  
  
"Ken..." I let my voice trail off, and listened to him mumble a noncommittal noise is response. "Why are we here? I mean, how did I get here? Aren't I supposed to be in school?" The questions warred each other to get out of my mouth, and in result I ended up sounding like a little kid asking why the sky was blue. He let out a small laugh and rested his chin on the top of my head.  
  
"Why Omi," He said, his voice sending shivers down my back. The poking in my leg got more insistent. "Because this is your dream." I gasped and jerked away from him...  
  
...Only to find myself sitting stock straight in my seat, my eyes staring fearfully up into the livid face of my teacher.:: Oh god... that was all just a dream?!:: I couldn't help but feel disappointed, though the feel of Ken's strong arms still lingered on my body.  
  
"MISTER Tsuikyono!" My teacher's harsh voice broke through my reverie, and I gulped. I could hear the rest of the class snickering. Looking over, I realized that the poking I had felt was the boy that sat next to me, poking me with his pencil trying to wake me up. I gave him a wan smile as the teacher, satisfied that I was once more in the land of the conscious, turned around and marched back to the front of the classroom. My face burned as the other students continued their laughing and not so inconspicuous glances in my direction.   
  
Glancing at the clock, I realized that I had another 2 hours to go before the school day was over. ::This is going to be one long day:: I thought as I slumped further in my desk, ignoring the stares I received, and trying to keep my mind off of my dream. Ken's hard thing indeed.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I glanced over to where Ken stood, holding onto a watering can as if for dear life. ::Hmm... wonder what's gotten into him.:: A sly grin spread across my face as a particularly bad thought crossed my mind. ::Or what he hasn't gotten into. In other words, Omi.::  
  
Laughing silently to myself, I put down the flower arrangement I was working on and made my way over to where Ken-not-so-bright was. ::I can't believe those two are still having problems. I would have thought they'd be bumping like bunnies by now.::   
  
I could understand Omi's reluctance, that boy was so shy when it came to Ken, it was almost painful. But Ken, he seemed more like the type to go after what he wanted. And he wanted Omi; that much was obvious. His room was right next to mine, and on the nights where Aya and I weren't enjoying the company of each other, I could hear Ken enjoying the company of his dreams. ::Oh yes he wants Omi:: I doubt Ken even knew how often he dreamed of the youngest member of Weiss.  
  
Sighing, my thoughts turned towards Aya briefly and I could feel my grin falter. While it was true that I shared Aya's bed, I didn't have anything more than that. Aya had never mentioned anything more permanent than just a good fuck, and I had never wanted to bring it up. That, in itself, is laughable. Since when have I ever been afraid of what someone has to say? ::Since its Aya::   
  
I still went out on dates, I still enjoy the ladies, I doubt that will ever change. But its not the same as it is with Aya. I hardly ever bring any of my dates home, and every time I'm out with one of them, I can't stop myself from thinking of the moody redhead. I had a date tonight too. ::Why do I even bother going out with them anymore? I don't enjoy it like I used to::   
  
Some part of me knew why, but the rest refused to admit it. Its not like I deliberately went out of my way to make Aya jealous and certainly flaunting about with girls isn't working. Not that I was trying, mind you. Of course not. . Its not like we're even in a relationship. Just fuck buddies! ...::Or at least that's all I am to him::  
  
Pulling myself out of my reverie, I focused back on the matter at hand. Brooding on Aya could wait till later. Tapping Ken on the shoulder, I jerked back slightly myself as he started so violently I wasn't sure I hadn't given him a heart attack.   
  
He spun around and looked at me, his eyes huge in his face, clutching his chest as if I had actually given him said heart attack. Blinking once, he seemed to collect himself and stood up straighter, smoothing his shirt. I gave him an odd look and resisted the urge to back away slowly, making no sudden movements.  
  
"Did you need something Youji?" He said, clearing his throat. I just continued to look at him, unblinking. He fidgeted nervously under my gaze, his cheeks beginning to heat up as he tried to maintain his indignant look. "Well?" He asked, in a last ditch effort to get me to say something.   
  
"You're awful jumpy now aren't you Ken" I said, not really paying attention to what I was saying. My mind was whirling in overdrive, thinking about the KenxOmi situation. It was obvious they needed to do something, and do that something quickly. Just as it was equally obvious that neither of them were going to do anything anytime soon. ::Damn them and their insecurities:: I thought, ignoring how easily that could be applied to myself.   
  
I snapped to it when I noticed that Ken was talking to me, stumbling out some excuse about concentrating on his work. Right. Ken, concentrating on -work-. ::He's getting slow in his old age. Before he wouldn't have even bothered coming up with an excuse.:: I thought, shaking my head. ::This boy needs to get laid::   
  
I smiled as I thought back on the last time that Aya and I had made love. It had been just a few nights ago, when I had faked a mission so that I could get Aya to go somewhere with me. He wasn't happy when he found out, but he got over that quick enough. My grin widened as I remembered. Suddenly an idea struck me.  
  
"Can you take care of that customer Ken?" I asked, pointing to an elderly gentleman who had just walked into the store. "I need to go do something." And walked off quickly. This is going to be great.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Grumbling, I glared after the direction that Youji had gone, before making my way dejectedly to the cash register to ring up the lone customer in the store. ::He's such a slacker:: I thought bitterly to myself, taking the cash the old guy gave to me. ::And so nosey!:: Though what he was nosey about, I wasn't exactly sure, but I had the feeling of my privacy having been violated.   
  
"Have a nice day." I called out to the gentleman as he left the store, not really meaning it. I really just wanted to be alone right now. Stupid Youji had put me off guard. What was it his business, anyways, what I was thinking about? I was working wasn't I? ::It's none of his business if I was having certain thoughts about Omi. None of his business at all!:: I could feel my cheeks heating up again, just thinking about what I was thinking about.   
  
Rubbing my face with my hands, I leaned back against the wall, not really feeling up to working right now. To tell the truth, I didn't feel like doing anything. ::Except be with Omi, of course:: Rolling my eyes, I bit back any sharp replies I might have had. ::I really really really hate that voice:: Even though I knew it was only the sensible side of me speaking, that didn't mean I had to like it.   
  
Things with Omi had been strained ever since the morning after he had fallen down the stairs. I didn't know what I was going to do about it though. I hated how things were, and I almost wish that I had just taken Omi up to his room, rather than falling asleep with him on the couch. -Almost-. No matter if things were a bit awkward right now, I don't regret the chance to spend a night with Omi in my arms, since I doubt I'll get to do it again.   
  
Letting my eyes close for a moment, I leaned my head back against the wall. I hadn't slept well last night, my thoughts too focused on Omi for me to rest. Cursing myself for letting my hormones get the better of me didn't help me go to sleep any faster, but it did keep me from moaning Omi's name. (A/n: O.o;;) Especially since Youji's room was right next to mine. I think I would die of embarrassment if he ever heard me... thinking... of Omi.  
  
I'm surprised at myself though, for this sudden physical need for Omi. Before I had been content to just love him from afar, sure I would have loved to kiss him and hold him, but I could handle not doing that. But now, after having had a taste of what it was like falling asleep with Omi, I couldn't get him out of my mind. The desire to kiss him was almost painful in itself.   
  
"Ken!" Youji's voice snapped at me, and I jerked my eyes open. ::This is the second time in less than 15 minutes that he's managed to catch me like this:: I was mad at Youji for being able to catch me off guard, mad at Omi for making me feel this way, and mad at myself for my lack of self control. Oh, and mad at Aya for sticking me on morning shift. Can't leave him out of it after all.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked, my voice more irritated than I actually felt. I looked over at him, expecting him to make some snide remark about my day dreaming but instead his face was totally serious. I started to get suspicious. "What?"   
  
He waved a brown envelope in my face, and a smirk twisted on his face. But this time there was no humor in his expression. I felt myself go cold. This could only mean one thing. My fears were confirmed when his next words spilled from his mouth, his voice flat and strangely Aya-like.   
  
"You have a mission."   
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Okie... so I'm sorry this took so long to get out~!! *bows* Gomen! (not that anyone reads this fic, but still...) n.n I was in a major slump for a while, because I had no clue of what I wanted to do with this fic. I was just sorta floating... But~! I was struck with inspiration just recently *bows to Lady Cosmos* and I now know what I want to do with it! *cheer* Go me~! ....;; I'm having a sort of hard time continuing this in first person... don't know what possessed me to write it that way in the first place...   
  
But anywhoo...I had to scrap most of what I had written earlier for this chapter because it was just becoming too AyaxYouji centric and this is a KenxOmi fic!! *stamps foot* But I didn't want to cut AxY out completely, so I've decided they get to have a little side story of their own. ^_^ It'll come out with the next chapter. *nod nod* Anou... Sorry this chapter sort of rambles... I wanted to get it done so that I can get to the good part!!   
  
So...um... Sorry!! I'll try to post sooner next time v.v Thanks for sitting through another chapter of Fallen Tears~! Review if you want to!! I'd love it if you did... (which, btw... I LOVE EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!! LOVE!!) I love getting reviews... .;; not that you could tell or anything... *cough* Its not like I do my own little patent 'I-got-reviews-dance' every time I get a new review... of course not....   
  
And wow this A/N is long...so I'm going to shut up now... Ja~! 


	5. Chapter 5

The world can be a cruel place if you let it be. But if you stand up to it, if you manage to ignore the harsh jabs and the cruel words that fly your way, then you have something that most others don't. You have peace of mind. Of not caring about the standards of others. Of not judging yourself on what you think others want of you. He taught me this. He's taught me many things...  
...But most of all...  
...He taught me how to love...  
  
Fallen Tears  
::Chapter 5::  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
Looking up at the clock I noticed that it was not even close to the time for Omi to get home. There was at least a good two hours before he would come walking in the door. The wait was killing me.  
  
Ever since Youji had given me that god-forsaken envelope, I hadn't been able to concentrate. Flipping through the papers I had found within, my eyes roamed the pages without seeing. I already knew the basics of what the mission were, Youji had filled me in, his eyes annoyed, when I continued to do nothing more than just stand and stare at him.   
  
Not that that was a bad thing, per say. I was quite enjoying standing and staring at him like a statue. Hey, a little practice never hurt anyone. For when I quit my job as -both- florist and assassin due to a severe mental and nervous break down, maybe the wax museum downtown will hire me. Or I could be one of those people over in Great Britain. The ones that stand around all day, not talking and wearing odd hats. [1]  
  
Blinking at how my own train of thought had just been horribly derailed, I once more tried to focus on the packet of information. There was a picture of the target followed by paragraph after paragraph of text. I wished that there were more pictures of the target. Pictures didn't swim in front of my eyes as much as the tiny print did.   
  
I felt vaguely like a child looking at an adult novel, wishing for it to be a picture book. Thinking back briefly on an English picture book I had gotten once, I shook my head. That was a disaster at trying to learn a different language. It was all just too confusing; though the words would forever be branded into my mind, reminding me of yet another failure.  
  
::A is for apple...::  
  
Folding my arms on the table, I buried my head in them. I didn't even know why I was freaking out so badly about this mission. I've been on hundreds of missions before and not one of them had affected me this badly. I just couldn't concentrate on anything other than Omi, and a mission most definitely was not going to help anything.  
  
::I'll probably end up getting everyone killed. I'd be too distracted noticing how the sun highlights Omi's hair:: I thought disgusted. I was so pathetic sometimes. ::Though he does look really cute when the sun shines down on him ^_^::   
  
A silly grin spread across my face as I thought about the time I had 'kidnapped' Omi and made him go to a soccer game with me. He needed some fresh air and some sun! He got a really nice tan from it. He was a good sport about it all, but I could tell that he would rather have been at home on his computer. He kept avoiding looking at the game or me. What could be so fascinating about a hotdog, seriously?   
  
::Hotdogs:: Suddenly I could feel my cheeks start to heat up as the tiny hentai part of my mind thought of various other things that looked like hotdogs.   
  
::Okay, so maybe its not -that- tiny.:: I admitted to myself. ::More like a quarter of my mind, actually.:: A vivid memory of Omi eating the hotdog flashed in my head, and I could feel my blush deepen. ::Alright! So maybe it's more like a half or so. I'm not -that- perverted! Honest! I'm a guy for crying out loud! I'm supposed to have thoughts like that.::   
  
As if it was the 'let's-bring-up-the-most-embarrassing-and-inappropriate-for-this-moment-but-we-don't-care-because-its-Ken-and-what's-he-going-to-do?-memories-train' another image of Omi licking his fingers after he had accidentally gotten some ketchup on them followed the first.   
  
:: Right. So three-quarters hentai. That's my final offer. Not everything revolves around sex for me! No sir! I'm not like Youji, I don't need it 24-7. And my mind is most certainly not stuck in the gutter!:: ...Of course, right after the hotdog, Omi did spill some of his vanilla shake. On his shirt. And there was this little bit that dripped onto his chin....  
  
...  
  
::...I hate you.::  
  
ANYWAYS! The mission, for some reason, is for Omi and me only. Which is odd because usually we get a choice on whether or not we wanted to accept. No Manx to stop by and brief us on it. No vague references or blurry pictures. Everything we needed was included in the envelope with no need for Omi to research on his computer. ::He's so good at his computers!:: I couldn't help but feel pride in how well Omi could manipulate anything electronic.  
  
::Though whom am I kidding? He'll never go for some 'dumb jock' like me:: He could do so much better than just me. He had brains and looks. I knew next to nothing about computers, hell, a keyboard kicked my ass most of the time. I had seen the looks some of the guy customers gave him, and the looks he gave them back . All of them looked like they could easily hack into the security database of the government.   
  
Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating, but they surely knew what that HMTL coding was, or how to build their own pageweb. Or something. Which was more than I could even dream of knowing. Me and computers, simply put, did not get along well. Running my fingers through my hair, I tried to push thoughts of Omi out of my head.   
  
I looked at the picture of the target again, and my eyes narrowed. He was an English man, I could tell that just from looking at him. No need to read the thousands of lines to figure that out. I'd read them later, when my head wasn't pounding. He also seemed to be the grandfatherly type. He seemed to be in his late 50's and slightly portly. His hair was snow white, as was his mustache and his oddly pointy beard. And he carried a cane, though he seemed to be able to walk on his own without the help of a cane. ::Must be for looks:: [2]  
  
Scanning the rest of the page, I noticed that there were some random English words interjected throughout the paper. ::It would figure. They'd just have to put English in there.:: Squinting, I brought my face closer to the paper, trying to sound out the encoded text.  
  
"F...fr..." My tongue twisted horribly on the foreign sounds and I could feel my headache growing worse. ::F is for fairy:: My mind brought up that horrid book again, not helping at -all-. ::The fabulous fairy found the forbidden fruit to be fantastic.:: [3] If it was possible I think I would be outside drop kicking my brain at this very moment. But as it was, I could nothing more than ignore the mocking voice in my head as I continued trying to decipher the English. "Fr...fri...fried ...chi... ke..n..." At least the second word wasn't as hard the first. "Furaido chikken???"   
  
I blinked as I thought about what the words must mean. ::Must be some sort of code name for him or something:: Though why someone would want to be called Fried Chicken was beyond me. Pushing the documents off to the side to be dealt with when Omi got home, I propped my elbow up on the table and set my chin in my palm.   
  
::So ...tired.:: It'd been a while since I had slept decently and this morning shift wasn't helping in the slightest. Good thing it was slow in the shop and I was able to take a break. Youji had told me that he would cover for me while I looked over the mission packet.   
  
Closing my eyes briefly I decided that I would allow myself a quick catnap of about five minutes. And then I'd have to get back to work, I couldn't very well leave Youji to fend for himself all day, no matter how tempting the idea might have been. I felt my lips curl up into a small smile as the darkness overcame me, and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. [4]  
  
...That is until I noticed the dramatic drop in temperature and the sudden strong wind blowing over me.  
  
Opening my eyes I think I near fell over in shock. I was no longer in the kitchen or the shop. Looking around me I realized I was on top of what looked like a giant cliff, and by the crashing sounds below me, the ocean was just over the edge. ::What the hell.::   
  
`My mind was working a mile a minute trying to process everything that was happening. The fact that I had fallen asleep at the kitchen table and woken up on a cliff, was somehow a difficult concept for me to grasp. Eyes darting side to side, I took careful stock of my surroundings. I had already determined that there was a cliff, and an ocean, but the cliff seemed to go on for forever in either direction. It seemed like there was no end. Turning around so that my back was facing the drop, I did a quick survey of the rest of the area.   
  
Nothing. There was nothing. It was like a desert. And it too, stretched on for as far as the eye could see. ::What the hell am I doing here?:: I thought, my eyes wide with disbelief. ::-How- the hell did I get here:: The complete randomness of suddenly appearing in the middle of no where was making my head hurt. More.  
  
"Help!" My head snapped up and I whipped around at the sound of the cry. "Someone please help me!" It was barely noticeable over all the noise, but it was most definitely human. And it had come from the other side of the cliff. ::Someone's down there!:: Gulping, I inched closer to the side of the cliff, trying to see just how far down the person was and in what condition. My shoulders were tense, and I could hear my own heartbeat over the crash of waves.   
  
"Hold on! I'm coming for you!" I shouted out to the person, as I got down on my stomach so I could safely peer over the edge. There! A small figure was huddled on one of the outcroppings not too far down. I pulled my chest out over the side, trying to get a better look at who it was. "Are you hurt?" The person looked up at me, and I nearly fell off the edge when I saw who it was. "OMI!?!"   
  
"Ken!" His face was pale and his eyes looked huge in his small face. "You came for me!" His voice was weak and shaky, but I could tell that he was still holding on. ::Okay, what to do, what to do!?:: I had to get him up from there, but how?   
  
I carefully eyed the distance between him and the ledge of the cliff, noticing with displeasure that it was too far for me to reach down and him to reach up. I needed something for him to grab onto while I pulled him up. My eyes did a quick overview of the area again, and I cursed when my search showed up empty. There was absolutely nothing out there. ::My sweatshirt!:: My lips curled up into a humorless smile as I noticed that at least there was a small bit of luck with me. I still had my orange sweatshirt tied around my waist, and I gratefully undid it.   
  
"Here Omi, grab onto this and don't let go. I'm going to pull you up." He nodded, showing that he understood, and I lowered the sweatshirt down to him. I wiggled back so that I was once more firmly steadied on the ground and I felt a short tug on the fabric, signifying that he had a firm grasp.  
  
Gritting my teeth from the exertion, I slowly started pulling him up, praying to whatever gods were out there, most especially the Sweatshirt God, that it didn't rip.   
  
I must have been a good boy this year, because apparently someone heard my prayer and soon the blonde head of Omi could be seen peeking over the edge. Reaching out I grasped his hand, pulling him all the way onto solid ground. We lay there panting for what seemed like an hour but couldn't have been more than three minutes.   
  
After we had both caught our breath, I looked over at him to find that he was looking back at me. Our eyes met and I found myself short of breath again. Getting a hold of myself, I looked back up at the sky, putting my arms behind my head.   
  
"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. The oddness of the situation was coming back in full force now that the danger was gone. Everything seemed so surreal. He murmured deep in his throat, and I could hear him moving around, trying to get comfortable though I didn't bother turning my head to look at him. I started when I felt his body press up against my side and I whipped my head around to look at him.   
  
He smiled up at me sleepily, his arm lying lazily across my chest. I blinked at him for a second, and then, giving a small mental shrug, I put my arm around his shoulders. ::This can't be real!:: The total situation was unbelievable, and my brain was doing circus flips trying to figure out what exactly was going on while my body was reacting on auto pilot. In the back of my head I could hear the fangirl in me screaming its head off. ::OH MY GOD! I'M TOUCHING OMI! OMI IS TOUCHING ME! AHHH::   
  
I closed my eyes as I felt him snuggle closer, a huge grin spreading across my face. This felt so right, and suddenly nothing else mattered. I didn't care about where I was, or how I had gotten there. Not to mention the fact of how and why Omi had gotten down the side of the cliff.   
  
That was until I felt a hot tongue on my neck.   
  
My eyes popped open and I sat bolt upright, spilling Omi off of me. I stared at him in shock, my mouth opening and closing though no words escaped. He looked up at me, his eyes hurt. I immediately felt bad for my over reacting, and reached out a hand to him. ::Did...Omi... just lick me?!:: I thought incredulously. ::It must have been an accident, Omi would never do that... would he?::   
  
I gathered my voice to apologize to him, but stopped abruptly. He was looking up at me through his bangs, his tongue darting out to lick his lips and a feral smile was pasted on his face. I stumbled to my feet, my eyes so wide I wasn't sure I would ever be able to blink again.   
  
"O...Omi?" Even my voice sounded off kilter. ::Wow...today really sucks:: He got to his feet as well, and took a step towards me. My feet moved me a step back by their own volition and I could feel the cool spray of the ocean on the back of my neck. ::Uh oh. Gotta watch the edge:: Looking back at Omi, I felt myself calm down. What was I doing? Regardless of if he was being more aggressive than he normally was, this was still Omi. An Omi who licked me. My mind went fuzzy as I remembered the feel of his mouth on my skin and a goofy smile broke across my face.  
  
"Is everything alright Ken?" He asked, taking another step towards me. I nodded slowly, and suddenly he was in my arms, his face buried in my chest. I tightened my hold on him and breathed in his scent. He smelled, as odd as this sounds, of flowers and technology. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but I loved it. It was Omi.   
  
Peering over his head, I spotted my sweatshirt on the ground not far away, lying in a discarded heap. My eyes narrowed as something clicked in my head. ::Wait a minute... I wasn't wearing that today. These aren't even the clothes I was wearing earlier!?:: My forehead furrowed as I thought of how my sweatshirt had magically appeared. ::What's going on here?:: Pushing Omi away from me slightly I looked down into his confused eyes.  
  
"Omi, what's going on? Why am I here? What is here? And how did you ge..." He placed his finger over my lips, cutting off my stream of questions. An odd smile on his face, he stood on his tiptoe and placed his mouth near my ear.  
  
"Because Ken," He whispered, his voice husky. "This is your dream." My mouth opened in shock and I jerked away from him, forgetting too late how close I was to the edge. I was overcome by the sensation of weightlessness and Omi was rapidly getting smaller and smaller. ::I'm flying!:: I paused, the echo of the ocean in my ears. ::No wait, I'm falling. Not good:: My hand reached out to the tiny dot that was now Omi and I felt my body hit something hard and then the sensation that I was drowning took me and I gasped for breath, my eyes open wide....  
  
Only to find myself looking into the annoyed face of Youji from my sprawled position on the floor, my face and hair dripping wet, thanks to a carefully aimed glass of water.  
  
"Oi Sleeping Beauty. Break time's over. I need your help back in the shop." He said, setting down the now empty glass he was holding in his hand. I blink stupidly up at him, my mind not focusing. ::That was all a dream??:: I shook my head to clear it, sending droplets of water flying through the air. Youji took a step back to avoid getting wet and folded his arms over his chest in annoyance. "C'mon get up."   
  
I glared at him and used the chair I had fallen out of to help me up. Glancing up at the clock, I realized that I had only been asleep for seven minutes, even though it seemed like hours had passed in my dream I looked down to see that I was once more in my normal attire, and blushed as I remembered Omi's tongue. Youji saw my blush and smirked.  
  
"Wonder what you were dreaming about. You wouldn't wake up even when I shouted at you, that's why I had to use the water" he said, gesturing to the still empty glass. "And you kept moaning Omi's name." Glaring, I pushed past him, walking out into the shop. I didn't feel like putting up with his teasing right now.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of orange and I stopped short. There, lying in the corner was my orange sweatshirt, the same one that had been with me in the dream. ::Its stalking me!:: Shaking my head, I continued on to where I could already hear the bubble of customer's voices from the front shop. ::I hope Omi gets home soon.:: I thought, my mental clock already ticking down the time till the blonde angel would be home. ::That sweatshirt is kinda creepy::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I looked once more at my computer screen. Nothing. I'd been looking for hours and I still couldn't find anything on our target. Well, maybe hours was a bit of an exaggeration. I suppose if you added up all the time when I had been -actually- looking it added up to over an hour... but still, I had been sitting here since just a little after I had gotten home from school. Which was at three. I glanced up at the clock. It was past midnight now.   
  
::I still can't believe I'm going to be on a mission. Alone. With Ken.:: I had nearly fallen over when he first told me about it, not quite believing what he was saying. He seemed a little put out by it, and that just mostly killed my excitement. If Ken didn't want to be stuck with me, then what was the point of being happy about it?   
  
But still, some part of me wouldn't stop chanting ::'I'm going on a date with Ken~! I'm going on a date with Ken~!':: Regardless of whether or not it was a mission. Resisting the urge to bang my head on the table, I heard a woman's giggle and then Youji's deep voice. ::He brought his date here?!:: I thought incredulously. ::What was he thinking?! Maybe him and Aya broke up?:: I hoped not. Not only were they a cute couple and made for each other, but it would make life hell for the rest of us.  
  
Looking over to my open door, I saw Youji walking by with a pretty brunette hanging all over him. He stopped briefly and gave me a thumbs up sign. I smiled weakly at him and he kept going on his way. ::This isn't good::   
  
Pushing all thoughts of Youji and his romantic issues out of my head for now, I turned back to my computer. This target that we had was incredibly elusive. I could only find bits and pieces of information on him, and none of it matched up. I found a site with his picture on it, but it was an advertisement for American fast food. Though I did recognize a word from the site that was also on our mission sheet. ::Fried chicken. What does it all mean??:: My head was starting to hurt from all the questions swarming in it.  
  
My eyes widened and a blush spread across my cheeks as sounds of Youji's date's moaning drifted throughout the house. ::Jeez, you would think he could at least close the door.:: My mind began to drift as I thought of what Ken would sound like moaning my name, and I immediately caught myself, my entire face on fire. ::Ken would never do that!!:: As sad as it made me, I knew the thought was true. Ken just...didn't like me like that. His reaction to being stuck on a mission with me proved that.   
  
Sighing, I gave up on my computer and threw myself down on my bed. The sounds of the moans intensified and I tried my best to block them out. And the mental images Ken doing something like that to me. ::I'd love to moan his name:: I thought then clasped my hand over my mouth even though I hadn't said anything. I looked around guiltily to see if anyone had heard me think that, even though no one could. ::Except maybe Schuldig. You listening Schwartz?:: When no answer came I nodded and went back to my speculations.  
  
I think I might have fallen asleep for a little bit, drifting off to the sound of Youji and his date enjoying the company of each other, sounding suspiciously like Ken and myself in my head. Though thankfully this time I -didn't- dream. I don't think I could handle another dream like that. I might wake up to something ...unpleasant and embarrassing.  
  
But as it was, the sound of the woman Youji had brought over yelling angrily at him. Groaning, I rolled off my bed and peeked my head out the door. The woman glared at me as she stormed past, her dress on backwards and her hair messed up. I stared after her for a moment and then retreated back into my room and sat down at my computer.  
  
I looked up at the sound of my door closing a second later and blinked as I saw Ken standing in my room. He gave me a small smile and went to go sit down on my bed. I stayed where I was and looked at him.   
  
"Hi." He said, staring back at me. I blinked at him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You don't mind if I chill in here do you Omi?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably. I supposed my staring wasn't helping any, but I couldn't stop. Ken in my room after all the fantasies I had just had about him seemed like a godsend. After another moment of staring I realized that he was waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Uh... no?" I guessed, not really remembering what the question was. Getting up from my chair, I went over and sat down on the bed next to him. Well, next to the two feet beside him. I stared sadly at the distance and then shook my head as I reminded myself that nothing would ever happen between us.   
  
"Youji really messed up this time didn't he?" His tone was light, but I could tell that he was worried about our blonde haired roommate. ::I hope those two get everything fixed between them. I don't like seeing them unhappy.::   
  
"Yeah...and Aya." I said, nodding my head. He looked over and smiled at me. ::He really does have a beautiful smile:: I was suddenly aware of how close he was, even though there was quite some distance between us. I felt myself sliding slowly towards him, my eyes still locked on his.   
  
"Those noises...they ...were making earlier..." Was it me or was his voice just a little breathless? It couldn't be because of the same reason that I was short of breath, could it? Nah, I'm probably just imagining it.   
  
"They ...were annoying," With every word I was moving that much closer to him, like a moth drawn to a flame. My mind balked at what I was doing. It screamed at me that I was going to make a fool of myself. ::You're going to make a fool of yourself!:: See what I mean? But I couldn't stop. Being this close to him, how could I not do anything?   
  
"Weren't... they?" His eyes burned my own, and I was lost in his warmth. I was less than three inches from him, and I could feel his body heat on my bare arms as I continued to lean forward. My eyes drooped and I stared up at him sleepily, licking my lips in nervousness. What was I doing?   
  
"Yeah..." My voice was little more than a whisper, the word drifting on my exhaled breath. Something in his eyes sparked and I felt myself responding, bringing my face up even as his came down. My eyes closed of their own volition and I could feel his warm breath on my mouth.   
  
The muffled sound of screaming from downstairs followed by the slamming of the front door, ripped between us and we jumped apart. My face was burning and I knew without looking that I was red as a tomato. ::I can't believe I almost molested Ken:: I was such an idiot! ::That could have been so embarrassing:: I thought to myself as I sneaked a glance at Ken through my bangs. He was staring at the floor, his expression one of horrified revelation. My heart sank. ::Correcting. That WAS so embarrassing::   
  
"Ken..." I started, lifting my head to look at him.   
  
"Omi..." he said at the same time, turning so that he was facing me. He started laughing and I joined in, amazed at how quickly the tension dissipated. ::This. This is how it should be. Friends. I can't ruin that with my feelings. I don't want to lose him.:: The thought echoed in my head, leaving me empty and sad. I tried to be happy with just friends, but something told me it would be a lesson in failing.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go back to my room now. It seems like things have calmed down for now." He said standing up. I smiled up at him and he returned it. With a small wave, he opened the door and left, leaving me with my thoughts and the silence, punctuated only by the soft click of the door closing.  
  
::I almost kissed Ken!!:: My mind seemed reluctant to let it go, not that I was complaining. Thinking back on how close I was to giving in, I glanced over at the mission report lying on my desk. Suddenly the mission seemed daunting, and I wasn't as excited as I was before. ::Is this a bad idea:: I thought to myself, lying back on my bed. ::Will I be able to control myself?::  
  
TBC  
  
[1]: You know, those guards that stand around and do nothing... people make fun of their hats... o.O? ...Anyone?  
  
[2]: Know who it is? Its odd, I'll tell you that much, but it should be slightly familiar. o.o um... read the AxY side story if you want more details....  
  
[3]: right, so this just has to be the gayest sentence ever created. *blink* and that was on purpose...lol, I was trying to think of words that started with 'f' (though every time I asked one of my friend's their immediate answer was, of course, FUCK. But still....;; Fairy seemed like a nice little kid name... and isn't that also what you call a gay person? Lol...I thought it was funny... but then again that's just me... I hope I didn't offend anyone...x.x  
  
[4]: You guys are lucky!! I had a totally different dream planned out ...it was not productive to the plot at all, but it amused me in some small way... but I was convinced that it wouldn't be right to put it in there, so I wrote a completely different dream sequence for you guys...I hope you liked it.....or something.   
  
Quick recap of the first dream: Youji's in a sailor dress, Aya's acting like Ryuichi (from Gravitation) to some extent. They meet and start making out on the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Omi's dating Brad and Farfie's dressed up as a daisy (he's their pet flower) and Schu and Nagi are in skintight jumpsuits cancan-ing to Gactk's vanilla...  
  
...well, -I- thought it was amusing... though in retrospect I'm not quite sure you -can- cancan to Vanilla...and it wasn't so much as funny as odd.... And random...o.o  
  
Author's notes:!! Wow...so this took forever and a day to write...I mean, like whoa...talk about writer's block...(not to mention I couldn't post this till I got the side story done and -that- was a major block) ........ ugh... this chapter is pointless, but I rather liked the almost kiss part...^_^ I was going to make them kiss, but decided that that would be more explaining than I wanted to do, so I just left it at that.....;; This will only go on for like two more chapters... ^^ I'm getting rather tired of writing it...lol, first person was just -not- something I was made to write...ah well, too late now...  
  
Though, I was tempted to delete this entire fic two days ago...x.x. The dreaded writer's block struck me hard and I was hating this fic...u.u... Though Lady Cosmos stopped me from deleting it, threatening to write a RanxKen fic if I did... and since she's one of the few KenxOmi writers out there, I couldn't let her go to the darkside... *whispers* She's a -really- good writer... you should go read her fics...n_n the name's Lady Cosmos. *nod nod* So thank her for me not deleting this fic....or curse her... whichever! hehe  
  
And thankies to my reviewers:   
  
Aphrael: Wai~! You've been with me since the beginning!! I love you!! Hehe, you're the best! ^____^ and you write really really cute fics! Thank you SO much for taking the time to review...I love your reviews...I look for them after every chapter.  
  
Link621: *glomp* You've reviewed every chapter too!! I love you as well!! I don't consider it a chapter till I've seen your review... *sniff* I hope you never stop!! And your fics are great as well! Write more!!   
  
Elf-Angel Of Saturn & Mercury: o.o hehe, I'm sorry! It'll be done soon...I promise...I hope...x.x Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lumos Nox: Ariga~tou!! Thank you!! Hehe, I don't think my writing is all that great, but thank you!! I'm glad you liked it!! *hard stare* review more! Hehe....;;  
  
SilverShinigami: Hehehe, your review dance is Kawaii~!! I wish mine was like that... mine's more like *blink-blink-STARE Someone reviewed my fic?! Jump-for-joy* Thank you for your review!  
  
Shime: Bahh~! I want OMI! OMI IS MINE!! Lol, though thank you for the tapes... they were *very* interesting.. *cackles* Thank you so much for reviewing!!  
  
Mia: Thank you for your review! I'm trying to update as fast as possible, but my lazy self is hard to motivate... though your review helped!!  
  
Car Girl: Hehe, Aren't Ken and Omi the best? I love them!! The 'maybe his parents were gay' thing came from an actual quote of a littler me... *sigh* those were the days...  
  
Kamui: *flying tackle-glomps* hehe, thankie for reviewing! You're the best!! Though were have you been!! ;_; I miss you!! Bahh... but still...lol, I hope you enjoy the Aya x Youji story thing... I put them in just cause you asked  
  
Bishie: hehe, thank you!! Camping wasn't all that bad actually...u.u though I was stuck on a mountain with no electricity for three days... Thank you for reviewing!! I really appreciated it!!  
  
Ryukia: *holds up hands defensively* Okay okay...o.o I don't suck.... Hehe, but *points to Lady Cosmos* convince -her- that she doesn't suck... hehe, thankie for your reviews!  
  
Baki-chan: Yay!! A fellow KenxOmi shipper!! Hehe, thank you for reviewing...and as you may or may not have noticed (I dunno if you still read this fic) but the chapters have gotten longer!!  
  
a happy K/O fan: hehe, Thank you!! Reviews are the best!! ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!! *nod nod* Go you!! *Glomp*  
  
Well, I think that's all of them!! Hehe, Please review!! I really really like them!! ^____^ Go read the AxY story too...O.o I spent lots of time on that one...  
  
Oh and Lady Cosmos: you never review *grumble* but you're always there keeping me from getting too flighty with this fic! Thank you!! And I promise not to glomp you to death. *nods sagely* 


	6. Aya and Youji Side Story

His heart never really was into the killings, despite his carefree attitude. It's not like it was easy for any of us, but for him, this was hard. He wasn't meant for this line of work. It made me want to scoop him up into my arms and shield him from everything bad. I wanted to save him from the world.   
...Like the way he saved me...  
...from myself...  
  
  
Fallen Tears  
::Aya and Youji Side Story::  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
"I'm going out." My head snapped up from where I had been reading a book, my features already schooled into their customary scowl. My gaze settled on the lanky, blonde form making its way out the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" My voice came out cold, and I gave a mental wince at how much I sounded like a mother. "You have morning shift again." Staring impassively, I saw a lazy grin spread across his face and his hips swaying as he made his way over to where I sat.   
  
"I know that." Even his voice is a lazy, slow drawl. He leaned his elbow onto the armrest of the chair and propped his chin on his hand. "I'll be there." With his other hand, he reached out and started idly tracing little circles on my sleeve.   
  
"It's not you showing up that I have a question with. It's when. You always show up late whenever you go out." Gritting my teeth, I stared hard into his eyes, hoping my uncomfortableness (a/n: is that even a word? Word tells me its not.....;;) came off as disapproval. "I don't feel like covering for you." Moving my arm away from his touch, I narrowed my eyes slightly to let him know that I was not happy. If he hadn't already been tipped off. Sighing, he let his hand fall back to rest on the arm of the chair, and I could just picture his beautiful eyes rolling in exasperation behind those silly glasses he insisted on wearing even at night.  
  
"Fine. If you don't want me to go, I'll cancel." His voice was resigned, but I could sense a note of annoyance underneath. Again, I gave an internal wince at how parentish I was acting. Then I blinked as his words processed. ::Is this Youji? Telling me that he will -cancel- a -date- if I tell him too?:: Ignoring my initial reaction to jump up and do a little dance, I settled for molding my expression into one of disbelief and annoyance. ::He can't mean it. He's just saying that to get me off his back.::  
  
"Why would I want you to do that? Just so you can stay here all night, moping about your lost date?" There was no way that I was going to let him catch me off guard. ::I can't take the chance that he's just joking. He would never let me live it down.:: I looked away from him then, staring out the window instead, so I wouldn't have to see his joyful look that he could go on his date.  
  
"Ne...Aya." His voice came to me after a moment of strained silence, his tone light and joking. "Could it be that you're jealous?" I turned my head and looked at him incredulously, the turmoil of feelings inside of me given a name. He had taken of those ridiculous sunglasses, and was staring at me, his gaze something I couldn't decipher. I found myself at a loss for words, knowing that anything I said would betray me. The longer I stared, the more joking his manner became. A lopsided smirk on his face, his eyes half lidded, his lips twitching a silent invitation to me. It took all of my will power not to grab his shoulders right then and kiss him.  
  
Straightening, he smoothed his hands over his jacket as he tossed his head. Reaching over, he placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder, turning me so that my body was facing him. Leaning over quickly he gave me a swift kiss on the lips and I could feel myself responding against my will. After too short of a time he pulled back, running a finger slowly across my lips. I glared up at him, angry with myself for being weak enough to allow him so much power of me. Giving a small laugh, he turned around and continued his original journey to the door.   
  
"I think I'll go after all. This one's a real cutie. But don't worry Aya, I was only joking about you being jealous. I know I'm only a bed warmer to you. But even you gotta admit, I'm a damn good one, ne?" I gaped after him, stunned by his words. ::Only a bedwarmer?? -Only?!-:: Left in silence, I could do nothing more than wince as the soft click of a door shutting. ::Is that what he really thinks? That he's nothing more than a bedwarmer to me? Perhaps I have been too harsh?::   
  
Shaking my head angrily, I picked my book up again, determined not to let him get to me. ::He's just playing again. Rubbing it in my face that -I'm- only someone to fuck when he has no one else.:: My heart hurt, and my eyes stung. ::Damn him. Damn him for making me fall in love with him. And damn me for letting him know that I care.:: If he didn't know, how did he manage to hurt so much? To know just the things that would pierce my soul? Yeah, that's what I thought.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sighing I pushed my sunglasses on top of my head and scanned the restaurant, trying to find my date. ::I can't believe I'm doing this:: At the time it seemed like a good idea, get out of the house for a while and spend time with a pretty lady. But it must have lost something in the translation. I was not having a good time. And the date hadn't even begun.  
  
Looking down impatiently at my watch, I bit back a groan as I noticed I was ten minutes late. Normally this wouldn't be such a big deal, but I could tell from the short time that I had known Elisa, she was the type of girl to freak over tardiness.   
  
"Youji! Over here." Glancing in the direction of the voice, I saw Elisa in one of the far booths, waving her arm. Gritting my teeth, I made my way over to where she was, silently wishing for her to yell at me for being late and storm off. ::I want this to be over:: I thought as I reached her, and sat down across from the snobby brunette.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," I said, even though I wasn't sorry at all. She just smiled at me, her cheeks dimpling, and put her hand over mine.  
  
"Its okay Youji. You know I'd wait for you any day." Her voice was low and seductive and she was leaning forward so that it was easy to see down the front of her low cut dress. Giving her an indifferent glance I raised my hand to signal for a waiter.   
  
"What do you want?" I had been to this restaurant plenty of times and I knew what I was going to order already. No need for a menu. But Elisa might want one. I glanced at her, as she continued to look at me through her lashes. "Well?" Wow, I need to chill out. I was starting to sound like Aya.   
  
"I'll have whatever you're getting Youji." She purred out to me. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I caught the eye of a waiter and motioned him over.   
  
"We'll have two of the specials, please." I said, shrugging out of my jacket. It was hot in this damn restaurant. You would think that such a fancy place would have air conditioning. Glancing over at my date, I noticed that her neckline seemed to have slipped even further and I was pretty sure that one deep breath would expose her. She caught me looking over at her and blew me a small kiss. ::Tonight is going to be hell:: "Oh, and a bottle of wine as well." I looked over at her again. "A big bottle."  
  
The waiter nodded as he wrote down our order, and then promptly left. I had half a mind to call him back, and make him sit with us, just so I would have someone other than her to talk to. I don't know why I was acting so oddly towards her, but right now the only thing I wanted was to be at home with Aya. Even if all he did was glare at me and call me an idiot. At least I'd be with him.   
  
::This dating thing is really not working out:: I sighed, my hands playing absently with my silverware as I avoided the person across from me. ::I don't even know why I bother doing this anymore. I should have just cancelled. I don't care about going out anymore.:;   
  
"So Youji, tell me about yourself." She was talking again. With effort I raised my eyes to meet hers and I forced a tight smile on my face.   
  
"There's not much to tell, really. I'm a florist. I live with three other guys." My tone was uninterested and I could tell that she was figuring out that I didn't want to be here.   
  
"Really? Are you close to them?" Her voice was sharp, and my eyes widened slightly. ::What is she getting at?::  
  
"Eh, I suppose. I mean I live with them." I could feel my body starting to tense up and I had to keep telling myself to relax. Something about this woman was making me on guard, and I didn't like that. "Omi and Ken are a bit too young though. And plus they're always hanging out with each other. We don't talk that much. And Aya... he doesn't talk much to anyone." I let my voice trail off as my mind once more turned to my redheaded lover.   
  
"Are you and Aya..." She was cut off by the arrival of the waiter and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to have to answer her questions. I wouldn't lie if she came out right and asked if Aya and I were lovers, but I was pretty sure that the redhead would be none to pleased if I spilled. As soon as the waiter set the bottle of wine down on the table, I grabbed it and poured myself a healthy glassful. And downed it in one gulp.   
  
As I reached for the wine bottle to pour myself a second glass, I noticed both Elisa and the waiter giving me odd looks, but I didn't care. If I had to endure this night, I was doing to do it drunk. Maybe I could just forget all about it tomorrow.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Putting my book down with a disgusted sigh, I resisted the temptation to glance up at the clock. I knew it had only been a few minutes since the last time I had checked and we all know that time moves slower when you're watching it.   
  
::Where is that dumbass baka?:: It was near midnight, and while I knew that Youji had stayed out much later than that before, he hadn't done it since we had become lovers. I was practically seething with irritation and worry. I wanted him home. Getting up from my chair, I began pacing the room. ::He's usually home by eleven, why is tonight any different!?:: I felt the urge to bang someone's head into a wall, preferably my own. Or that bimbo he was with right now.  
  
I paused as a horrible thought came to my mind. ::Oh god, what if he decided to spend the night with that woman he's out with tonight?!:: My eyes narrowed as a wave a jealousy flowed over me. ::He wouldn't...would he?:: If he decided too, there wasn't anything I could do about it. We weren't anything official, even though it had been in unspoken agreement that we remained faithful to each other.   
  
:: "I know I'm only a bed warmer to you. But even you gotta admit, I'm a damn good one, ne?":: Youji's words echoed in my head, mocking me with their double meanings. ::Did he say that because he was trying to make me feel guilty? Or did he say it because he was expecting something to happen tonight and was just rubbing it in?::   
  
Glaring at nothing in particular, I threw myself back into my chair, picking my book back up just so it could rest uselessly in my lap. Pacing was going to do no good and it would probably freak Ken and Omi out if they came down and saw it. Plus it would wear the carpet down. ::Why:: Even as I tried to clear my mind of all thoughts of the blonde haired baka, I couldn't stop myself from dwelling. ::Why do I let him do this to me?:: I knew that answer, I just didn't want to admit it even to myself.   
  
::I'm such a coward:: I had no right to get so worked up about him being out. I couldn't even tell him that I loved him, much less that I wanted a relationship with him. An exclusive relationship. Not that I thought he would agree, but the fact that I couldn't tell him was enough to make me despise myself. At first it was enough to just watch him from a distance, I had always admired his open personality. But then he started expressing an interest in me back, and I though I could be content with just lovers. He could never be mine fully, so I should just be happy with the nights we spent together.   
  
Everything was perfect for the first week of our...pseudo relationship... I was happy. I had him all to myself and he seemed content to just leave it there. And then he started going out again. I never said anything about it, I was too afraid that he'd break off the little we had, and he never brought them home. But even then, I thought I could handle it. The nights were still mine and to Youji, that was the most important part right?   
  
::I wish I had never fallen in love:: Even as I thought it I knew it was untrue. Even at its worst, on nights like this, I never regretted what I felt for Youji. Especially at night, with the lights off and me just holding him, listening to his sweet voice in my ear telling me things that no one else knew, I could fool myself into thinking he loved me... and that feeling made everything worth it.   
  
The silence grew deafening as I waited, my body tense and my hands sore from clenching them so hard. I almost wished for Ken or Omi to come down and play their horrid music or bother me with their pointless chatter. But they were both up in their rooms, probably thinking about this new mission they had. ::Hah! Some mission:: It was the same one Youji had used on me, tricking me into going out with him. A small smile graced my face as I remembered that night and I couldn't help but sigh. ::I miss him::  
  
Ken had asked me if I knew anything about the target, showing me a picture of the familiar 'target'. I had stared at it for a long moment, before deciding that whatever Youji was up to, I didn't want to get involved. So I had simply told him no and moved on. Omi knew better than to ask me, my mood was already foul from the thought of Youji going out that night.   
  
If I listened hard enough I could almost imagine the sound of computer keys clicking as Omi tried to find more information on their target. Even though everything they needed was supplied already, the boy never knew when to stop. He would never find anything matching though. Youji had explained it all to me after we were done having sex and were just cuddling afterwards.   
  
He had randomly picked the picture of an English person off of an advertisement he saw once and used bits and pieces of information from the profiles of random people off the internet to fill up the background info on the target. Adding random things from the actual person just for kicks. And of course he had to add 'Finger licking good' at the end when he was through telling me. That started up another bout of fun, and I was exhausted by the time we made it home.  
  
Omi might be able to pull up the fellow on the computer, but the information would never match up, and he was too well trained to question Persia. Though I doubt the kid would be able to find much, being so blinded by his love for Ken to realize.   
  
...And yes I cuddle.   
  
Just thinking about Ken and Omi made me want Youji home all the more. I was starting to feel guilty about doubting him. ::But something about tonight...:: I could feel a small ball of uneasiness forming in the pit of my stomach and I knew I couldn't go on like this much longer. Make or break, I couldn't bear to share him any longer. I had to tell him how I felt. ::If he ever gets home that is::  
  
Loud laughter and the sound of the door opening startled me out of my thoughts and I looked up, relief crashing through me as I recognized the laugh as his. ::Speak of the devil:: My heart was pounding in my ears as I thought of my blonde lover and confessing all to him.   
  
Glancing at the doorway, I saw his lanky form stumbling in the hallway. I frowned as I noticed his laughter was too loud and his movements too wild. ::Is he drunk?!:: The thought confused me. Youji wasn't like this when he got drunk. He wasn't loud and obnoxious. He was quiet. Which was why I kept plenty of alcohol around.   
  
"Youji, you are so odd!" My eyes widened as I heard the lilting voice of a woman from behind him. I couldn't see what she looked like, the doorway was obscuring my vision. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at her, that smile that he only gave to me.   
  
"Nah! I ain't weird! Its everyone else who's different!" His words were so slurred you could barely understand them, but the woman didn't seem to mind. She came into view then, wrapping her arms around his waist and standing on tiptoe so she could blow on his ear. I felt sick. This couldn't be happening.   
  
Standing up, the book tumbling from my lap onto the floor, I slowly made my way over to them, even though every part of my body was screaming at me to run away. Or kill her, either one. Youji happened to glance into the room at that time and saw me, his smile never faltering.   
  
"Hey Aya! I didn't know you were up this late!" I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I don't know what I had expected, maybe for him to be at least a -little- guilty, but certainly not this. This blatant disregard for what we have. ::Had:: I corrected myself.   
  
"Hn." I couldn't bring myself to talk just yet, I was afraid that if I started talking I would make a fool of myself, declaring how hurt I was that he had betrayed me. I felt like crying. ::Fuck you Youji. I hate you for doing this to me.:: I thought, before gathering myself up. There was no way I was going to show my emotions when he so obviously didn't care about what I felt.  
  
"Ah, so this is Aya." The woman was speaking again, and I glanced coldly at her. I didn't like the way she was looking at me, or holding Youji. Like he was hers or something. ::He's mine damnit!:: The look in her eyes was predatory, like she saw me as some sort of competition. That made me feel slightly better, to know that she was put off just a little by me. ::What did Youji tell her:: I wondered as I looked away. ::Maybe he was making fun of me to her. Showing off that he could get even the cold Aya under his thumb.::  
  
"Yep! That's Aya!!" Youji was getting more raucous by the second, and he threw his arm over the brunette's shoulders. Giving me a wink, he pulled her in the direction of the stairs. "See ya Aya!" He called back at me.  
  
I stood there in the hallway, staring at the spot where they had stood, long after they disappeared up the stairs. As the sounds of the woman's soft moans floated through the house, I turned and walked back to my chair, picking up my fallen book from where it lay. Opening it to a random page, I stared down at the words, seeing them swim before my eyes. The sounds of moaning grew louder.  
  
*plip* Suddenly a circle of wet formed on the page and I stared at it, confused. Another followed it and I touched my hand to my cheek. Feeling the wetness coat my fingertips, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my arms, my book once more forgotten.   
  
The moans echoed in my ears, joined by moans and gasps from a deeper, male voice. I heard the woman call out Youji's name softly and him moan in return.  
  
In a twisted copy of what I was planning earlier, I let my emotions show through. And for the first time in a long time, I cried.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed for Elisa to come over tonight. I think the alcohol was making my brain fuzzy and she was being all demanding like Aya. Whatever it was, I hated it. I hated it as soon as I said yes, and I hated it when we got out of the cab (both of us being too drunk to drive safely), and I hated it even more when I realized Aya was still awake.   
  
As we walked towards the front door, I noticed that the lights downstairs were still on, and that meant only one thing. Aya was still awake. I got this sudden urge to just shove Elisa back into the cab and, running into the house, throw myself in Aya's arms.   
  
But she had a hold on my sleeve and was tugging me forward, even as I fought internally to get away. ::What the hell am I doing?!:: Alcohol could dull the senses, but it couldn't dull the aching guilt I was feeling at this moment.   
  
"Oh! Looks like someone is awake." She exclaimed as she too noticed the light still on. ::Bright one aren't we?:: "I wonder if its your friend, Aya." The way she said friend implied that she thought Aya was more than one, though she didn't know just how right she was. I laughed at her, though she thought that I was just laughing because I was drunk. I pushed past her and opened the door, hoping that she wouldn't follow me.   
  
I was acutely aware of Aya's presence as soon as I walked in, and I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Shrugging out of my jacket, I hung it up on one of the hooks by the door and stumbled towards the doorway to where I knew he was, the vast amount of wine I had drunk earlier making my movements slow and uncoordinated. ::I wonder if he was waiting up for me?:: The thought made me giddier than any alcohol could ever have and I felt the need to feel Aya close to me.   
  
"Youji, you are so odd!" Damn, she had followed me. Though what more could I expect, its not like I could just leave her out on the doorstep. As tempting as the thought may have been. ::Gotta put on a show::   
  
"Nah! I ain't weird! Its everyone else who's different!" I joked, looking over my shoulder to give her a grin. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Aya looking at us and I think that at this moment I hated her being there more than anything. She must have taken this for an invitation, because she came up behind me and put her arms around my waist. My skin crawled with her being so close, and I nearly shuddered when she stood on tiptoe and blew in my ear.   
  
I saw Aya stand up and make his way over to where we were, and I wanted nothing more than to pry her off of me and go to him. Seeing his expressionless face and looking past him, I saw a book lying discarded on the floor, my heart dropped. ::So he wasn't waiting up for me. He was just reading his damn book:: I thought bitterly, though what reason did he have to wait up for me? We didn't have a relationship, I wasn't anything more than a quick fuck for him, not that I could expect someone like Aya to love me. People like Aya didn't deserve someone like me. I was too low for him. He deserved someone better.   
  
Looking over at him I kept my smile on my face, not wanting to show him how much his cold indifference had hurt me. His expression never changed. He still had that same look of not caring in his eyes.   
  
"Hey Aya! I didn't know you were up this late!" I kept my voice cheerful and was amazed at how slurred they were. I wasn't that drunk was I? My thoughts didn't seem that cloudy. Though it kinda looked like there was two Aya's. Not that that was a bad thing. Two of him just meant more fun for me.   
  
"Hn." Was that all he could say? I couldn't help the disappointment I felt. I don't know what I expected, maybe a little bit of anger, jealousy maybe, but not this blatant disregard for what was happening. Though who was I kidding? I was the one with the woman hanging on me. More than ever, I wished she was gone.   
  
"Ah, so this is Aya." She was talking again. Didn't she know how to be quiet?! I didn't like the way she said his name. Or the way she was looking at him. Like he was an enemy or something. I wanted to shake her and point to my forehead where I was sure 'Property of Aya' was stamped on my forehead. That's what it felt like. I liked it. I didn't like her.  
  
"Yep! That's Aya!" I was getting louder the more this went on, my attempts to cover up my hurt and uneasiness pitiful. I just wanted to get away from what was happening right now. Escape Aya's coldly beautiful eyes. Escape the guilt I was feeling right now, even as Elisa snuggled closer to me. Throwing my arm around her shoulders, so I could lead her away from Aya, I gave him a wink. To show that this was all fake, that I really didn't want this to happen. Right? It wasn't like I was trying to make him jealous. "See ya Aya!" I called back to him as we made our way up the stairs.  
  
As we passed by Omi's room I could see the kid in there at his computer and I gave a little smile. He was probably working on the 'mission' I had given them. Aya and my relationship, if you could even call it that, may be going down in flames, but at least theirs would pull through. I hoped.   
  
Walking into my room, I flipped the light on and made my way into the middle of the room, watching as she followed. By staying away from the bed, I hoped she took my hint that I didn't want anything to happen, but as she walked up to me and placed her lips over mine I knew she hadn't.   
  
The kiss meant nothing to me. It didn't have the raw passion and feeling behind it that Aya's did, and it felt just like someone was pressing their lips against mine. Which was what it was. Nothing more. It didn't mean the same that anything, even the slightest glance of recognition, from Aya did.   
  
When she started to remove my clothing, I let her. I just didn't care anymore. I figured that after my display downstairs Aya wouldn't want anything to do with me for a long while, if ever. ::Maybe he'll come storming in here in a fit of jealous rage and stop this.:: My mind was fantasizing about Aya, even as Elisa slid my shirt off.   
  
Looking down at her, I knew that Aya would never do anything like that, and an overwhelming wave of sadness overtook me. Things would never be the same with Aya after this. Because of her. It was more than likely that I would never again get to feel Aya's sweet kisses, or be able to run my fingers through his soft hair. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run downstairs and throw myself at Aya, begging for forgiveness.   
  
Looking down at the tool of my destruction I felt something in me give and with a lazy shrug I leaned down to kiss her. ::I hate myself.::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmm...Aya...." The words were mumbled and so soft I could barely hear them, but hear them I did. I looked down in shock at the blonde man under me, and felt my eyes narrow. ::How dare he do this to me!:: Drawing back my hand, I slapped him. His eyes snapped open at the force of my blow and he stared up at me in shock, his eyes slightly unfocused.   
  
That look told me all I needed to know and I climbed off of him, grabbing for my clothes as I went. He sat up in bed, his hand raised to his rapidly reddening cheek and I felt a small surge of victory. :Hah! Take that you two timing little bitch!:: My mind shouted furiously at him, as I struggled to pull on my dress.   
  
"Elisa, what are you doing?" He sounded confused and more than a little annoyed. Well, I just didn't care anymore. I hadn't had any fun on the date, all he did was talk about Aya. It seemed Aya had an opinion on everything. It was always 'Oh, Aya thinks this about that' or 'Aya would never do that' or whatever. Everything had to be all about Aya. And the drunker he got, the more he babbled. I was sorry I had ever mentioned anything about it.  
  
I thought we were finally getting somewhere when he responded to my moves down there in the hallway, I thought that I was just mistaken about how he seemed to feel towards this Aya person, but I was wrong! He was just using me to make Aya jealous! And now he had the audacity to call out his name in the middle of sex.  
  
If you could call it sex that is.   
  
I was the one doing everything! Sure he kissed me, but that was only one time and it wasn't even all that good. His mouth was lifeless against mine, and afterwards he returned to his mechanical state, just going through the motions. He only seemed to respond truly after we turned off the lights. ::But that was probably to make it easier for him to fantasize about Aya::  
  
I thought I could help him. It was obvious that red headed block of wood didn't feel anything for him, and yet here he was, calling out for him. It disgusted me.   
  
"You bastard!" I whispered angrily from between clenched teeth. My face twisted angrily and I looked around for something to throw. Seeing a picture of the two of them at the park, I snatched it up off the desk and hurled it at him. He caught it easily and I marveled once more at his grace. "You...you..." I couldn't find the right adjectives to describe what I was feeling. There just wasn't a word for complete and utter contempt.   
  
He didn't even look at me anymore, he was too busy staring down at that damned photo. And something told me that even if the London marching band came bursting in here, he wouldn't have even noticed. Giving a growl of frustration and anger, I turned and stormed out of the room, glaring at the little blonde kid as he peeked his head out to see what was going on.   
  
As I stomped down the stairs, I could hear a door closing behind me but I didn't care to find out who's it was. I just wanted to leave. Forget about the man who had just made a fool of me, who had used me.   
  
Just as I reached the front door, I looked into the room where the red head still was. He was still sitting in that blasted chair his head leaning back limply against the cushions behind him, his eyes listless. That book he was reading earlier was still on the floor. For a second I thought he was dead, until I saw the rise and fall of his chest. I felt anger and resentment boil up inside of me and I walked stiffly over to where he sat.   
  
"You!" I shouted, my eyes were little more than angry slits now and I had to remind myself not to grit my teeth. He blinked and looked at me, his expression confused. I noticed that his eyes looked a little puffy and red rimmed. ::Must have been crying. Serves him right!:: Pulling my hand back, I slapped him across the face as hard as I could, the force of the blow leaving my hand stinging. I could only imagine what it did to his face.  
  
He stared at me, his eyes full of disbelief quickly fading to anger. As I looked into his eyes, I began to feel a little afraid but I reminded myself that -I- was the one wronged here, and he couldn't do anything to me.  
  
"This is all your fault! Everything is your fault! I had a chance at a decent evening tonight! But no! Everything had to come back to you! All he did was talk about you." I couldn't stop myself. I didn't care if I was being redundant or sounded stupid, I was too enraged to care. "Everything was Aya this or Aya that! Even sex!" I clenched my hands into fists at my side and I could feel my fake nails digging into my palms.   
  
"What are you talking about?" His voice was cold fire and it sent shivers down my spine. He certainly was beautiful, but too cold for my tastes. Though why I was checking him out after everything he had done to me was beyond my comprehension.  
  
"HE CALLED YOUR NAME WHEN WE WERE HAVING SEX!" I screamed as loud as I could, my face growing red from exertion. I tightened my fists and felt one of my nails pop off but I was too angry to care. He stared at me, his eyes wide with shock and I curled my lip at him. "Fucking assholes."   
  
Turning on my heel, I walked out of the room, my back ramrod straight, taking the time to kick that blasted book on my way out. Grabbing my coat as I left, I slammed the door behind me. Remembering that I had taken a cab over here, I groaned. Looks like a long walk for me. Looking down at my hands I sighed in disgust as I started walking in the direction of my apartment.   
  
"And I just got my nails done."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I stared in shock at the retreating back of the woman Youji had brought home. ::Youji... called... my name?!:: She couldn't be serious! Why would he do that? It was obvious by him bringing her here that he wanted to break off our 'affair'. Right?  
  
I raised my hand up to the cheek where she had slapped me and lowered my eyes. ::He talked about me all night?:: The thought was enough to make me want to jump for joy, but my disbelief covered it like a wet blanket. There was no way that Youji would do that. Not over me at least. But I couldn't stop myself from hoping, wishing that what the crazy woman had said was true. I was desperate for any excuse to keep Youji. I didn't want to lose him.  
  
::I love him:: Remembering my earlier vow to myself, I winced. There was no way I could tell him now, and the thought hurt. More than anything I wanted Youji to know that I loved him, that he was the most important thing to me, and that I wanted nothing more than to be with him. But I couldn't tell him that... not after the way his date left. He'd probably laugh at me and slam the door in my face.   
  
I was beginning to think that I could handle that, nothing could be worse than the little display earlier. ::At least he would know how I felt:: I wanted to still be his friend, any sort of contact with him is preferable to none at all. And if I didn't talk to him now, things would be even more awkward and strained than they would be if I told him all.   
  
Steeling my nerves, I got up from my chair, picking up the fallen book and putting it on the chair. Running my hand through my hair once, I thought briefly of how I must look. ::Probably like shit:: and I winced. I hoped it wasn't noticeable that I had been crying.   
  
Straightening my shirt, I stood tall and made my way up the stairs. ::God I hope this isn't a mistake::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't even notice when Elisa left, my mind was focused on the picture I held in my hands. It was one of Aya and I, taken one day that I had managed to drag him to the park. Thinking of that day made me grow even sadder, and gently ran my finger of the picture-Aya's face. ::God I miss him:: Even though it had been only a short while since I had seen him, it seemed like forever. Especially since I knew that I would never get to be anything closer than a co-worker and fellow assassin after tonight.  
  
::I really fucked up this time didn't I:: If Aya ever forgave me, which I highly doubted, things would never be the same between us. I knew that it was a mistake to go out tonight, especially when I didn't want to go. ::I should have just canceled:: If tonight had taught me anything, it was that I didn't belong with anyone except Aya. Even with Asuka I didn't feel this way. Being with Aya was just right. It was how I wanted to be.  
  
And I had just ruined everything. ::Not that there was that much to ruin anyway:: Not for the first time, I cursed myself for being too much of a coward to admit to Aya my feelings for him. After the first week of us being lovers, I was happier than I ever dreamed. But I was afraid that he was just playing with me. I didn't want to show him that I was falling for him. That I had already fell.  
  
And so I started dating other people again. He never mentioned anything about it, and so I took it as he didn't care if I dated around. That hurt. That hurt a lot. So I continued to do it. Though I never brought anyone home. I didn't feel that way towards anyone but Aya. And tonight's disaster just proved that.   
  
Feeling my eyes begin to feel with tears, I noticed my hands were shaking. ::Damnit! Why does it have to hurt so much?!:: I was just glad that no one was here to witness me falling apart. I don't think I could handle that right now.   
  
Hearing a soft knock on my still open door, I gave an inward groan. ::It would figure:: I thought, looking up. My eyes widened when I noticed it was Aya and I nearly dropped the picture. I could do nothing more than stare in disbelief as he walked hesitantly into the room, to stand before me.   
  
"Youji, we need to talk." His voice was still the same monotone, but I could hear something underneath it, though I didn't know what it was. Still in my shocked state, I could do nothing more than nod at him and scooted over on the bed to make room for him. He sat down and I noticed with sadness that there was a good foot of space between us. I had a pretty good idea of what this 'talk' was going to be about.  
  
I saw him look over at the picture in curiosity and I resisted the urge to hide it. I'd never told him I kept the picture, I had kept it hidden on my desk under the scattering of papers. I hoped he wouldn't take it. It was one of my most precious possessions.   
  
"Youji" His voice was soft, and was that a hint of uncertainty? My mind boggled at the thought. ::Aya unsure?!:: I could do nothing more than stare some more. He blinked at me, his hand slowly reaching out to touch the picture. As I felt a small tug on it, I looked down to see that he was trying to take it but my hands wouldn't let go.   
  
"No." I managed to stutter out. I didn't care what he did to me, I didn't want to lose my only picture of him. "Don't take it please." My voice was begging, and I didn't bother to hide it.   
  
"Youji." Again, he said my name. Only this time it was different, his tone still held that small bit of uncertainty but it sounded amazed. I blinked. Looking up at his beautiful violet eyes, I was overcome with a sense of loss. He was so close and yet I couldn't touch him. I had lost that right when I brought Elisa over.   
  
He let go of the picture and instead raised his hand to my cheek. The one that Elisa had slapped. I noticed that one of his cheeks was red as well, in the shape of a handprint and I stared. ::She hit him too!? That bitch! She had no right to lay a finger on my Aya!!:: I winced as I thought that. He wasn't my Aya anymore.   
  
"Youji." I was sensing a pattern here, but I didn't care. I loved the way my name sounded on his lips. He could say it for eternity and I'd be happy. As long as he was still there. With a sigh he let his hand drop down to his lap again and he lowered his gaze from mine. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and I knew that this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Youji. I know that we don't have anything other than sex." He began, and I felt a part of me die with his words. ::I knew it. He's going to tell me that everything is over.:: "But tonight has taught me something..." He was continuing with the words that were, syllable by syllable, destroying my soul. "Youji I..." I couldn't take it anymore. I put my finger over his mouth and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Don't say it Aya. I know what you're going to say and I need to say something first." He stared at me, his eyes confused. I kept my finger where it was, enjoying even this small contact. "I know I messed up tonight. I didn't like Elisa, and I don't even know why I asked her out in the first place, much less brought her back here. I don't have an excuse for what I did, I can only say that it meant nothing." I was amazed at myself for lasting this long. It was hard to not give into the urge to cry. He started to say something but I shook my head.   
  
"No, I have to say this. Please Aya, hear me out." His nod was so tiny I wouldn't have noticed it had I not had my finger pressed to his lips. "I know that all we have is sex. And I've never regretted anything more than that." His eyes went wide and he would have turned his face away if I had not put my other hand on his cheek. "I want more. I've always wanted more." It was getting hard to speak and I lowered my eyes, trying to find my voice again.  
  
I started as I felt his lips kiss my finger and my eyes flew to his face. He brought his hand up to cover the one on his cheek and he gave me a small smile as he continued to kiss my finger. I was so shocked I could do nothing more than stare and he smirked.  
  
"Can I finish what I was going to say now?" He asked, his voice low and husky. I nodded slowly, to stunned and hopeful for words. He pulled my hands away from his face and my face fell. Until I noticed that he hadn't let go of them. Slowly he leaned over, his eyes never leaving mine, and pressed his lips gently to mine.   
  
::This was what a kiss should be like:: A rush of emotions overtook me and I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, savoring the sweet taste of Aya. All too soon he broke the kiss and brought his lips close to my ear. I shivered as his warm breath tickled and his next words shocked me to my core.  
  
"I love you, Youji." My face was frozen in permanent surprise, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. I stared at him, a million thoughts running through my brain and yet only one penetrating the haze of passion that came every time Aya kissed me. ::HE LOVES ME!! HE SAID HE LOVES ME!!::   
  
I couldn't believe it. He said he loved me. He didn't laugh at me or push me away. He actually said he loved me!! I was overcome with joy and a warm feeling in me and then all thought faded as Aya kissed me again and together we fell back onto the bed, a tangle of limbs and passion. Looking up at him, my eyes half closed from sheer pleasure, I raised my hand to the slap mark again. As much of a bitch that she was, Elisa had managed to bring them together. I owed her one. ::Maybe I won't kill her::   
  
"I love you Aya." I murmured as he leaned in for another kiss. He smiled at me and ran his hand along my own, matching handprint. I wondered if the same thing was running through his head. I couldn't help but feel like I had been given a special gift, and I knew that I had. "Forever."  
  
~Owari~ (for the side story at least)  
  
Author's notes: Right. So I've so sorry that this has taken me forever and a day to write and get out...o.o I've been quite lazy and distracted... this part was hard for me to write...lol, I was having fun right up until Youji came home with the woman, and then I just sorta got stuck. As you can see ...o.o I'm very sorry that the ending is rather anti climatic and sucky, but I am So Tired right now, and I wanted to get it done and posted before I went to sleep... o.O  
  
Oi this turned out wayyy longer than I wanted it to... It just sorta ran away without me... and I'm sorry if Youji and Aya seemed out of character (Elisa was mine, she was engineered to be a bitch) but they're hard to write! ESPECIALLY Aya... O.o and the end part... I made Youji sound like a girl... blech...but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it... I'm just happy I got this done!! Yay! Its been hanging over my head for a while..  
  
I felt bad for the book though!! It was my favorite character in this entire story! And it kept getting forgotten and abused!! *sniff* stupid Aya... just DUMPING the poor book on the floor all the time. *Siiiiigh*   
...  
And I need to stop right now...because even as I write this the ending is leering at me with its utter suckiness and I reallly don't want to go back and fix it...u.u;; Hope you all liked it! *cough* even though it really sucked.....v.v....   
  
Right.... Leaving now. 


	7. Chapter 6

Every time I look at him, my heart aches. I know that it's foolish to allow such emotions to over take me, even over something as little as a mere glance. But it's true. I love him so much that it hurts, and if it was possible to die of emotion overload, I'm sure I would. I've tried to hide it, I've tried to distance myself from him. But all of it is in vain.   
...Because every time I look at him...  
...my heart aches...  
  
Fallen Tears   
::Chapter 6::  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.  
  
After long hours of staring up at my ceiling until the wee hours of the morning, I came to a conclusion. My ceiling is boring.   
  
Now I know that might sound odd to you, but you try entertaining yourself for hours by staring at it and see how interesting you think it is then. Most other people's ceilings usually have little bumps you can count, or various objects dangling down or, if they're somewhat violent or particularly run down, cracks by which they can make little mazes out of to pass the time. Or those little glow in the dark stars. The not so subtle but attractive, nightlights.  
  
But not my ceiling. It was just plain and flat, stretching as far as my eye could see without having to turn my head. Quite boring. And after spending the vast majority of the night with nothing more to do than to stare at my boring ceiling and think about what had happened just a few hours ago, it is needless to say that I was quite irritable by the time my alarm went off.  
  
As I rolled over to shut off the beeping machine, my mind traveled back to what I had been thinking about all night, despite my every effort not to. In one word, Omi. All night long, memories of the almost kiss with Omi played in my head, mocking me with my own blatant stupidity. ::I can't believe I did that!:: For what could have been the five hundred billionth time in the past few hours, I mentally berated myself for my near molestation of Omi.  
  
I had gone to his room after the sounds of Youji and his date had gotten unbearable, my hand on the door to leave my room when I heard the woman flip over something. I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Youji as the woman's voice rose in decimal the more she shrieked, but I was unable to stop the flash of relief flooding through me as I heard her stomping out of his room. Maybe things will fix themselves between Aya and Youji... I hated seeing them like that.   
  
In the wake of the woman, I made my way to Omi's room, shutting the door behind me as I saw him at his computer, obviously working on the mission. Just the sight of him made me feel like everything would be all right and even though I knew it was a bad idea, I moved to sit on his bed. Looking at him sitting in his chair, twisted around so he could face me, I felt this indescribable urge to hug him. I racked my brain for something to say, the silence was stretching thin.  
  
In the end I came off sounding like a mindless drone and when he came to sit on the bed as well, he made sure to keep a fair amount of distance between us. I think that, more than anything, told me that I had little less than a snowball's chance in hell at having Omi. This knowledge only made me even sadder. I tried to smile at him, to not let how sad I was at how I was slowly losing him, not that I ever had him in the first place.   
  
When I found myself slowly sliding towards him, my breath shallow and my heart beating so loud I could hear scarce else, I was horrified. Being this close to him only brought back all the feelings and frustration that I was having while Youji and his date made their lovely little love noises and I could feel myself returning back into that state. What was I doing? I tried to pull back but found myself unable to do anything to stop my descent into heaven and hell.   
  
Thank god Youji's date screamed before I could actually kiss him. I had wanted to. Wanted to kiss him so badly it was almost painful. And that desire was not in the least dampened by the fact that I couldn't. I started to apologize, at the same time that he started to speak, most likely to apologize as well and the tension between us disappeared. However, I couldn't stop myself from feeling guilty for what could have happened. Embarrassed and ashamed for pushing myself on Omi, I left to come back and stare at my boring ceiling all night. Oh yeah, fun fun.   
  
With a groan I flopped back onto my bed, flinging an arm over my grit filled eyes. ::I almost kissed Omi! What was I thinking?!:: I couldn't believe I almost let myself take advantage of Omi's generous nature. ::He wanted it too. He wasn't the only one leaning in.:: That stupid voice was back , but I just ignored it. Of course he would attempt to kiss back. It was just Omi's nature. He was too selfless. ::Probably afraid of hurting my feelings or something like that:: I thought, disgusted with myself.   
  
A pounding on my door brought me out of my self-admonishment and I knew without hearing the annoyed voice from the other side, that it was Youji. With a heartfelt sigh, I pulled myself out of my prone position and, with lazy steps, dragged myself over to the door. I opened it to find a disgruntled blonde standing in the hallway with his fist raised to pound on the door more. Leaning on the door handle I looked up at him wanly, fighting the battle to keep my eyes from shutting.   
  
"You're late. Did you forget you have morning shift with me?" Putting his hands on his hips , he glared at me, his eyes hard. I felt the urge to roll my eyes, but couldn't find the energy to do so. ::How could I forget with him whining about it all the time?:: Stifling a yawn, I nodded vaguely in his direction and shut the door without even waiting for his response.   
  
I stumbled over to my dresser and grabbed the first articles of clothing that I encountered and pulled them on, almost forgetting to change out of my sleeping clothes first. ::I need coffee:: My brain latched onto that thought and wouldn't let go as I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I noted vaguely that the shop hadn't been opened yet and wondered if perhaps Youji was lying and had simply come and got me early.  
  
As I walked into the kitchen, I glanced up at the clock. It read 11:30 and I stared. ::Wow. I'm really late. Why didn't he come get me earlier?:: I had been too absorbed in all my thoughts of Omi that I hadn't even realized the time and had been staring at my ceiling for longer than I had thought. I thought back to the still closed doors to the shop and my muddled mind nearly went into overdrive trying to work on reasons for that.   
  
::Maybe he slept in?:: I would have laughed at that if I had had any energy. ::Like Aya would let him sleep in:: I stopped as I witnessed Aya sitting at the kitchen table, looking like he just woke up, a mug of coffee cradled in his hands. My eyes flitted from Aya to the fully dressed and nearly perky Youji and back again. They narrowed suspiciously. ::A late night, it seems, was had by all:: Moving over to the coffeepot, I poured myself a cup and took a large swallow.   
  
As the bitter liquid settled in my stomach, I looked over to where Youji had settled himself next to and nearly onto, Aya. He was staring at the moody redhead with a slight look of adoration in his eyes and I would have made a crack about how he was acting like a girl if I weren't so burnt out. Seems like I would be doing lots of things this morning. I never realized how busy I was before.   
  
What surprised me, though, was the fact that Aya wasn't saying anything about it. Usually he would snap at the playboy or completely ignore him. But today he seemed inclined to glance surreptitiously at the blonde every once in a while and I could almost swear they were communicating with their eyes. This was decidedly odd behavior my two teammates and I was sure that something had happened last night.   
  
That suspicion was confirmed when Aya leaned over and placed an almost chaste kiss on Youji's mouth, startling both Youji and me. ::Looks like they made up.:: I noted with wry amusement before making my way out of the room, coffee mug still clutched in one hand.  
  
I was feeling slightly better the more I drank the brown sludge and I could almost convince myself that I could handle the masses. Of the elderly that is. ::Thank god school has already started for the day:: I was already dreading the hordes of screaming fangirls that came in the afternoon, not to mention that's the time that Omi would be getting home. I didn't think I could handle facing him again after last night. ::He'd probably just smile at me and not mention anything:: I thought bitterly. ::He's too nice to bring up something as humiliating as that.:: It was one of the reasons I loved him so much. His sacrificing nature.  
  
Raising my cup to my lips once more, I sighed as I remembered the feel of Omi's sweet breath on my mouth. The temptation had almost been too great then. ::If we had been just a little closer... :: I cut off that line of thought before I could get it started. I didn't kiss Omi. I couldn't kiss Omi. I wouldn't ever get to kiss Omi. That was the end of it. I had to learn to let it go. Somehow.  
  
Closing my eyes briefly, I felt myself almost give in to the exhaustion that was threatening to claim my body. I felt as though I was falling into darkness, with no one to catch me, save the sound of Omi's name. My fingers itched to touch him, and I snapped my eyes open with the fear that I would be caught daydreaming about Omi again.   
  
"Ken," I heard the sharp voice of Aya behind me and I thanked the not so boring ceiling of the closed shop that I hadn't given into my urge to daydream. I turned around to see that Aya had changed into his day wear and that Youji was standing behind him, a grin on his face. Taking a quick glance at the casual clothes Youji was wearing, I narrowed my eyes. ::Those aren't his shop clothes:: He winked at me as he came up to put his arms around Aya's waist. I felt a twinge of jealousy clench my heart.   
  
"We're not going to open the shop today Ken." Youji's voice was light and happy as he leaned his chin on Aya's shoulder. The redhead just looked at him out of the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to me. I blinked in confusion. ::That would explain their clothes...:: I stared at them some more. ::Okay... so they made up last night that still doesn't explain the closed shop. I don't think Aya would close the shop over something like that.::   
  
"We're going out." As usual, Aya cut straight to the point. "Youji and I are going out for the day. Unless you want to work the shop by yourself then you have the day off." Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room, his steps stiff and precise as always. I stared after him for a moment before tearing my gaze back to Youji.   
  
"Then why did you come get me if you weren't even planning on opening the shop?" I felt annoyed at him for having interrupted my staring contest with my ceiling, but at the same time grateful for giving me something to think about. He grinned at me and shook his head.  
  
"It was time for you to get up anyway." A lame excuse as always, but I was too tired to press the issue. Not to mention that I was thankful for not having to work today. "Well, I'm off. Don't expect us back anytime soon!" He said cheerfully.  
  
My sleep-deprived mind was having a bit of trouble processing all of this. Youji just flashed me the victory sign and rustled my already messy hair as he left to follow his lover. ::So he did close the shop for Youji.:: The thought baffled me and yet at the same time left me feeling hollow. I was jealous of what Aya and Youji had obviously found. I wanted that with Omi. But Omi could never want me like that.   
  
I froze as I remembered that we had the mission tonight. ::Damnit! How could I forget?!:: I cursed myself and shook my head at my own absent mindedness. Tonight, simply put, was going to suck. ::I'm going to be alone with Omi for the entire night.:: Never mind the fact that it was an actual mission and that the bad guys would be there too. The actual mechanics of the mission were the furthest thing from my mind at that point, and whether or not that was a good thing was still up to the judges. ::Alone. With Omi.:: I couldn't seem to let the idea of it go, and I took another gulp of my now lukewarm coffee as I attempted to calm down.   
  
As I took a step forward I felt my legs waver from under me and I grabbed onto the wall to steady myself. It appeared that the coffee wasn't enough to counteract the exhaustion I felt from the fact that I hadn't slept all night.   
  
I stumbled out into the hallway, my legs nearly giving out completely as I thought of the long trek up the stairs. It was odd how one night of no sleep had done this to me. ::Must be all the other nights that I barely slept:: The logical side of my brain reasoned. However, the lover part of my brain wouldn't let go of the fact that I was going to be alone with Omi and the assassin side kept wanting to remind me of my upcoming mission. Meanwhile, the rest of my brain seemed to be asleep and ignoring everything else. As I dragged myself upwards, each step seemingly a mile high, I had to agree with the vast majority that was already sleeping. Sleep is good.  
  
::Just a small nap before the mission.:: I thought to myself as I finally made it to my room after what couldn't have been any less than twenty years. ::I can't very well go in this condition:: I collapsed on my bed and closed my eyes so I wouldn't be sucked into staring at the ceiling again.   
  
Thankfully sleep overcame me quickly and I once more found myself falling into the darkness, only this time I didn't try to fight it. I prayed that I wouldn't dream. ::Have to have energy for mission with Omi. Alone... with ...Omi:: My mind shut down as the darkness of sleep overrode my body and in the darkness the echo of Omi's name lived on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I never before realized how fascinating the blinking cursor on my computer screen could be. And after spending almost the entirety of the night staring at it, I realized why that was. Because it's not.  
  
It just sits there, blinking in time with my heartbeat, mocking me with its simple life. Now don't get me wrong, its not that I'm jealous of my computer or anything, its just that sometimes I wish I could sit and blink for a while without having to worry about love or missions or anything. All night long, just blink on. Blink off. Blink on. Blink off. Quite mindless, I assure you.  
  
And I sat there, in my computer chair, not moving, not speaking, just staring and trying not to think of what had just happened a few hours before. ::I ...almost... kissed... Ken:: Despite my efforts, my mind refused to let go on the humiliating scene of the night and I was helpless to stop it. ::I can't believe I almost let myself take advantage of Ken's giving nature. :: I thought for what must have been the hundredth time that night.  
  
The blinking on the monitor ceased as my screen saver took over and I reached out to touch the mouse. It was almost an automatic reaction to me now, having done it all night long. Not two minutes after Ken had left my room earlier, I had sat up from my prone position on my bed and moved to sit in front of my computer, intent on working on the mission to take my mind off of what might have happened.   
  
::I should probably get ready for school:: I pondered absently as I sat back in my chair to watch the blinking commence once more. Resting my chin in the palm of one hand, I scrubbed at my gritty eyes with the back of the other. I had no idea what time it was, and personally, I didn't care. ::Aya will probably come up and yell at me if I get too late:: I racked my brain trying to think of who had morning shift today and let out a small mental groan as I realized that Ken was one of them.   
  
::Maybe school isn't so bad...:: I thought as I attempted to hoist myself out of my chair without much luck. My mind brought up images of the screaming girls at school and the questioning looks of my teachers. ::Then again, maybe I can feign sickness and Aya will let me stay home from school and I can just hide in the basement for the day:: If I had had the energy, I would have laughed. ::Right. Aya let me stay home?:: I could see that happening. Uh huh. The day that Ken and I confess our love and have mad passionate sex in a motel. Right.   
  
A pounding at my door snapped me out of my reverie and I slowly turned my head towards the noise. The person on the other side stopped their knocking after about ten seconds and I thought they had left. I started to return my gaze back to my computer when it started up again, this time more insistent. With a small sigh, I picked myself up out of my chair and, with slow forceful steps, made my way to the door.  
  
Opening it slightly, I blinked up at Aya, only slightly surprised to see him there. ::I must be late for school:: He stared at me for a second before turning and walking away. I looked after him for a second and shut the door, figuring that I had better get ready for school. ::Looks like no staying home for me::  
  
Walking over to my dresser, I grabbed my school uniform and pulled it on, not caring if it was wrinkled or not. Running my hand through my spastic hair, I stumbled slightly as I exited the room. ::So... tired...:: I needed caffeine, even willing to settle for coffee if it could wake me up. I could only hope that Ken wasn't downstairs yet, though knowing my luck he would be.   
  
As I walked down the stairs I noticed that the shop was still dark and I frowned slightly. ::I can't be early. Aya wouldn't have bothered coming to get me if I wasn't late:: My sleep deprived brain was tying itself into knots trying to figure out what was going on, but the rest of me didn't care. I headed towards the kitchen with the single thought of coffee on my mind.   
  
Glancing up at the clock as I walked in, I blinked. Eleven o'clock?! I stopped where I stood and stared up at it. ::There's no way that it's eleven. The shop isn't open yet and Aya isn't telling me that I missed school:: I looked around the kitchen and saw that Aya had already made his way in before me and was standing by the coffeepot pouring himself some of the bitter drink.   
  
"Ne, Omi..." I heard Youji's lazy drawl from off to the right of me and I turned my head to look at him. He flashed me a quick smile and raised his coffee mug as if in toast. "Me and Aya are going out for the day so we decided not to open the shop!" Youji declared, taking a quick swig of his drink. I stared. ::Wow... it seems like they made up...:: Shaking my head slightly I stumbled over to the coffeepot, pouring myself a cup with shaky hands.   
  
I looked over at Aya questioningly as I took a big swallow and he stared back at me before allowing himself a small smile and nodding slightly in my direction. It seemed that my guess had been correct and that the little spat with the woman last night had fixed things between them. Watching as Aya moved over to stand by Youji I felt my eyes widen slightly in jealousy. They looked so perfect together, Aya resting his hand on Youji's shoulder protectively and Youji looking up at him with a slight smirk on his lips. I wanted that with Ken. I wanted it so bad.  
  
"You don't have to go to school today either, since we're taking the day off," Youji continued, tearing his eyes away from Aya to look at me. I blinked once in acknowledgement and turned to walk out the door. The sound of the playmate's voice stopped me and I felt my forehead crease slightly in confusion at the concern in his voice. Turning around seemed to be too much effort and I stood with my back facing them. "Ahh... Don't forget about the mission tonight." He said, sounding as if he wanted to say something else. I nodded once and walked out of the room, towards the basement.   
  
The stairs back up to my room seemed too daunting and also that at least on the stairs down to the basement, I had gravity on my side and didn't have to work as hard. Not to mention and I wasn't sure if I would encounter Ken up there or not. I didn't think I could face him after last night. Knowing him he'd probably just make a quick joke about it and not bring it up again. He was too sweet about those things. It was one of the reasons I loved him, he knew what to say to make someone feel better.   
  
Making my way slowly down the stairs, my hand gripped tightly to the railing, I remembered my last real encounter with stairs. That had been a bad experience, falling down the stairs, though it had ended up with me sleeping in Ken's arms so I couldn't complain that much.   
  
As my foot left the last step, I found myself already heading towards the chair in the far corner, my favorite spot whenever I was down here. Reaching the worn piece of furniture I blinked as I realized a book was on the cushion. I picked it up and looked at it, noting with some surprise that it was a book of poetry. ::Who's is this?:: I thought and then remembered having seen Aya reading it a few weeks ago, though what it was doing on my chair was beyond me.   
  
Settling myself down in the familiar cushions I opened it to a random page, intent on reading some to take my mind off of Ken and the upcoming mission, and blinked at the title of the poem. I took a small sip of my rapidly cooling coffee and stared at the words on the page.   
  
A cry on deaf ears  
  
It is to him that I write this lyric,  
Though these pages he will never see  
He will never know that because of love  
The eyes of the world are my enemy  
  
If the age old saying still holds truly  
You always hurt the ones you love dear  
Even though he holds the knife unknown  
He kills me whenever he is near  
  
It is impossible for me to speak of  
Of everything he's done and said  
It would take too long, I'm lost in his eyes  
Forever alive, eternally dead  
  
Just once I wish I could tell him,  
Falling for love, I've already fell  
I'm gazing at the highest of angels,  
From the lowest bowels of hell  
  
And though he will never know my love  
For me to know him is to feel blessed  
And so unworthy of him  
Is this heart that beat within my chest.  
  
~ Author unknown.  
  
It was a love poem, written for a secret flame, and it clenched my heart with its tragedy. It reminded me too much of how I felt for Ken and I blinked rapidly as tears stung the corners of my eyes. ::Great way to take my mind off of Ken:: I thought bitterly, closing the book. Any hope of peace down here had been shattered and I set the book and my now cold coffee down on the floor next to the chair.   
  
My eyes drooped closed of their own violation, despite my efforts to keep them open. I had to stay awake, had to try to find more on the mission. The darkness rushed up to claim me and I knew my battle was fruitless, that even if I had been able to stay awake, it would have been stupid to do so. I could only pray I didn't dream. ::Gotta have energy for the mission::   
  
::The mission with Ken:: That evil voice was back and reminding me again of the reason I both loved and dreaded this upcoming mission. I was too tired to do anything more than acknowledge the truth in the statement before I was swallowed up by the darkness, the sweet voice of Ken calling my name echoing in my dreams.   
  
TBC  
  
  
Author's notes: Right, so um...sorry that this took so long to write! I was in a major slump for a while and then after I figured out what I wanted to do with this chapter, I had a few motivational issues, not to mention that things around my house have been strained... x.x my brother is a total jerk. *nod nod* Ah well... :D Its not so bad... sorry about the rushed ending...I have five minutes left on the computer and I so wanted this to be done. ^_^   
  
Ahh...if you couldn't tell, the poem was written by me, thus proving that poetry is yet another thing I should add to my list of "I CANNOT DO SO DON'T EVEN TRY" ^^ not that it's a new development or anything... I've known that I can't do poetry since the 6th grade when they made us do this poetry assignment... I'm just too lazy to look up a good poem on the net and I wanted a poem in there somewhere *nod nod* It was written on a whim (can't you tell? ^___^) and really, as sad as this is, is one of my better poems...lol, ahh... poetry...   
  
So yup, sorry that I took so long getting this out...and um... feedback is always appreciated!! Ja bai bai~!!   
  
Next Chapter: The mission  
  
And possibly and epilogue after that. *possibly*  
  
Thankies to my reviewers:  
  
H-grey: *mwaha* Yes! Aya and Youji are the best!! I'm tempted to write a AxY fic after I finish this one... ^_^ They're very cool! I feel the ideas starting already!  
  
Tmelange: Hehe, again! Love the Aya and Youji!! They're my second favorite couple! (not that there's many to chose from) and gahh... the more I write these the more I want to write an AxY fic... yes... that is definitely next on my list...  
  
Ayako: Awww...you're great!! Hehe, ehh... its not that great...I could have done wayyyyy soo much better, but thank you!! *glomps* you're the greatest!  
  
Ms. C: Ariga~tou... It was hard to write Elisa... I kept wanting to make her be all nice and forgiving ...but, for the sake of Aya and Youji, I pressed on and made her flip... gotta love it ne?  
  
Ka.Mu.I!!: hehe, of course I wrote the AxY thing....you asked (commanded) it of me! How can I refuse one such as you...? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing...and remember! I still love you!  
  
Link621: Discomfort! Yes!! I shall remember that!! Next time I get the urge to use Uncomfortableness, I shall instead use discomfort! All because you informed me of such! *flying glomps* Thank you so so much for always reviewing...you're the best!  
  
Yami no naka e: ^____^ that Aya and Youji thing took me a while to write...and I still think that I could have done SO MUCH better... well, I know I could have...but I try not to re read it much... it just...pains me sometimes to think of it....lol  
  
Strawberry Goodness: *silently points to the above chapter* There's Ken and Omi!  
  
Deathwing: hehe, I see that you're one of the new KenxOmi fans... (or not so new, but then again, its late and don't mind me) Thank you for reviewing!! And here is more KxO for you!  
  
Lumos Nox: Yes! One day we shall band together and set those funny little hats on fire!! (I used to live in England) But for now! I must thank you for reviewing! You're the greatest! And aren't Ken and Omi so cute? Yes, WRITE MORE KENxOMI  
  
Manie Coon: Wai~!! Hehe, thank you !! I'm working on my writings... I still have a loooong way to go... but at least I'm making the chapters longer ... that's a good thing right? Hey hey! Don't roll your eyes at me... *hrmph* hehe  
  
Shime: *siiiigh* you only review because I was complaining... hehe, but thank you!! *glomps* come back! I wanna read more of your fic! *hard stare* WRITE MORE ! (and of course no lemons) x.x  
  
Aphrael: Ahh...don't apologize! The more reviews the better!! I'm honored you read this fic *nod nod* You write such good ones yourself! So very cute !! ^____^ *encourages* Yes... review alll you want... ^^ my friend made a bet with me that I couldn't get 50 reviews for this story (Me: *stares* 50!?!?!) so um....lol... please don't make me have to walk around school with a cane pretending I'm blind... (the terms)  
  
And of course, Lady Cosmos: One day... ONE DAY I shall get you to leave a review... but for the time being... *major glomps* Thank you for 'encouraging' me through the writing of this chapter.. it sure took a while...lol, hope you like! 


	8. Chapter 7

The trials of life and love weigh heavily on one's soul. You have to give your full self, or you are lost... buried under the weight of the pain and loss. I used to think that I could weather this storm alone... That I didn't need anyone; that I could prove that I'm strong enough to stand alone. It wasn't until he came along and saved me that I realized how nice it was to feel safe. Who woulda thought...  
...safe in his arms...  
...that I could cry...  
  
Fallen Tears  
::Chapter 7::  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
I awoke slowly, feeling the last shreds of sleep release me as I opened my eyes. I was startled at what I saw in the near darkness, vague outlines of still objects, striking me with their familiarity and at the same time, seemingly foreign. ::This isn't my room:: I peered around me, suspicious that this might be a trap, before looking down. My eyes opened wide as I realized I was in a chair, which explained the stiffness I was feeling in my lower back and my neck.   
  
I narrowed my eyes as I squinted down at the chair I was sitting in , drawing back slightly in surprise as I recognized it. ::This is the chair in the basement:: My oh so sharp mind supplied. I blinked, looking around the room once more, this time recognizing everything. ::I fell asleep down here...:: My eyes widened as I remembered the events earlier that had led me to come down here in the first place.  
  
::Oh god! What if I overslept for the mission?!:: My eyes widened as I thought of how mad Ken would be if that turned out to be true. ::But if I did oversleep, why didn't he come get me?:: Even as I thought that I got the urge to smack myself. Of course Ken wouldn't come get me, he didn't even know where I was.   
  
Dragging myself out of my chair, I groaned as my back and neck popped, and I could feel a headache forming from the dull ache of having slept for a while in a chair. Glancing down, I noticed my coffee mug, still half full, and the book of poetry from earlier. Bending over to pick up my mug, I shook my head in disbelief. ::Aya reads poetry... who would have thought... wonder if he reads it to Youji:: I couldn't help but grin at that, they were just too cute together. But the smile faded as I remembered my own precarious relationship with Ken.   
  
::If it can even be called that:: I thought bitterly as I turned to make my way up the stairs. ::I'll be lucky if he remains my friend after the way I came onto him last night:: An overwhelming sense of sadness and loss washed over me and I could feel my eyes beginning to water. ::No:: I told myself. ::I can't cry. If I cry then there's a chance Ken will see me:: I brushed angrily at my eyes with the edge of my sleeve, wiping away the liquid despair. ::And if he sees me crying, then he'll take pity on me, and I don't want his pity friendship!!:: Wow, it was starting to sound like I was explaining myself to myself. ::I just want him damnit!::  
  
Walking into the kitchen, I shook my head free of my depressing thoughts as I glanced up at the clock. And blinked in surprise. It was eight o'clock, I had been asleep for nine hours. ::Wow... I didn't think I could sleep that long in a chair:: I was a little dismayed at the hour, however. Part of me had wished that I -had- overslept and missed the mission, so I wouldn't have to be alone with Ken. And yet I couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the prospect of time with Ken, even if it did bring about humiliation and rejection.   
  
Making my way over to the sink, I poured what was left of my coffee down the drain and quickly ran some water into the dirty mug. ::I'll wash it later:: Right now I was not feeling up to anything, not even washing a measly cup. I was surprisingly still tired, but I chalked that up to hours spent in a chair. I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and lay down for a while, to forget about my mission in less than two hours. Well, nothing more than to be with Ken, that is.   
  
Hearing a faint scuffing noise from behind me, I froze. ::Please don't let it be Ken... Its Youji or Aya... right?:: Turning around slowly, I kept my eyes trained on the ground so I wouldn't have to face whoever it was. The person stopped as soon as I finished turning around, though I didn't bother to raise my head. Seeing the pair of dirty sneakers, I bit my tongue in disappointment and excitement. Those shoes could only belong to one person. The very person I was trying to avoid.   
  
A minute passed in uncomfortable silence, as I continued to stare at the floor and he stood there, not saying anything. I could feel my cheeks heating up the more I thought of his presence and finally the suspense was too much for me. Raising my head I looked at him, and felt my face fall as I saw that he wasn't even looking at me. His gaze was in the direction of something off to the side, and I felt silly for even thinking he would look at me as I was doing to him.  
  
I noticed the empty coffee mug in his hand and I almost smacked myself. ::He's probably waiting for me to get out of the way so he can put that away.:: I thought as I moved to get out of the way. My sudden movements must have caught his attention because he turned his head towards me, his face neutral.   
  
I froze as our eyes met, and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. Looking at him like this just reminded me of how close I had come to kissing him the night before and I could feel the memory of his warm breath on my lips as I stared at him. The tension between us was almost tangible and the beating of my heart was deafening in my ears.  
  
"Hi." His soft voice broke the silence and I almost started. I almost jumped for joy at the fact that he was speaking to me, even if it was just a monosyllabic word that he would say to anyone.   
  
"Hello." My voice was equally soft, and I felt myself grow taut as the silence settled over the room once more. ::Why does it have to be so awkward?:: I thought, lowering my eyes once more to the ground. I couldn't stand to look at him any longer, it just reminded me of what I couldn't have and I was afraid I might do something drastic. Like run up to him and finish what we started last night.  
  
"So...uh... ready for the mission tonight?" Oh he just -had- to bring that up didn't he? At that moment I wished that I could just sink into the ground and disappear. ::How am I supposed to answer that? 'Why a matter of fact, no I'm not because I'm afraid that I'll end up jumping you in some dark alley way and then you'll definitely hate me.' Not that you probably aren't close already:: Realizing he was waiting for an answer, I let loose with the intelligent and oh so articulate part of my brain.  
  
"Um...I guess." ::Smooth:: I thought sarcastically at my stuttered response. I saw Ken nod slightly and he mumbled something unintelligible to show that he had acknowledged my answer. He moved forward a step, his eyes locking onto mine. I gulped in anticipation and fear. His expression was intense and I took a step back in surprise, my cheeks heating up. ::What if ...he's going to kiss me?!:: My mind was frantic, and I could feel my heart soar at the thought. I glanced down at the ground for a second to gain my bearings and when I looked up again, my recently raised spirits dropped.   
  
Ken's eyes were still looking at me, though now his expression was that of curiosity and puzzlement, not the burning look from just a few seconds ago. He moved past me and I turned with him, watching with horrified eyes as he placed his mug in the sink along with mine. ::He was just going to the sink!:: I felt like a complete moron for having assumed that Ken would want to kiss me, just like I had assumed last night. Only thank god I didn't act on my assumption like I did before, that was embarrassing enough without adding to it.  
  
Mortified at how I was acting, I turned and made my way to the door, mumbling something about going to go get ready for the mission. While it was true that I did indeed need to go take a shower and change into my assassin outfit, it was truer that I simply wanted to get away from Ken. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming enough with just the thought of what almost happened, much less with him in the same room.  
  
::I need a shower:: I thought as I trudged up the stairs to the bathroom. Remembering the heat I had felt from the encounter just earlier, I silently amended that statement, my cheeks on fire. ::I need a cold shower::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was reluctant to let go of the blissful nothingness that was surrounding me as I awoke slowly. I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to think about what was about to happen. Despite my every efforts, my eyes opened and I found myself staring at that damned ceiling again, only this time through eyes rested by sleep. It took me a minute to gain my bearings, my entire body tense as I tried to remember why I was in bed again.   
  
I vaguely remembered something about Youji and Aya closing the shop and something about coffee, but that was it. Squinting, I turned my head to the side, my eyes settling on my blue coffee mug not three feet away from my face. ::Well, that accounts for the coffee...but what's this about Aya closing shop for Youji...?:: I ran my hand over my face, scrubbing roughly as I tried to remember. ::I must have been more tired than I thought when I went to bed:: I told myself, struggling to sit up.   
  
I nearly fell back down as I remembered suddenly the reason why I had needed to take a nap in the first place. ::Dear god... The mission.:: My eyes were wide with trepidation and I had to remind myself to breathe. A horrible thought hit me and I glanced frantically around the room. ::What if I slept too late for the mission?!:: My eyes fell on my clock and I snatched it up, holding it bare inches from my nose. It stared back at me, screen blank and I shook it slightly. ::What's wrong with it?::   
  
My eyes followed the length of the cord and saw that it ended quite a ways away from the light socket. I blinked as a vague memory of it going off sometime during my sleep and my arm flailing out to make it stop, flashed in my head. I blushed faintly as I realized that I must have unplugged it in my sleepy stupor and felt like hitting myself for my stupidity. ::I hope I'm not late for the mission... Aya will kill me!:: As soon as I thought that I knew that it was wrong. Aya wasn't the one that would be upset, he wasn't even involved with this mission. It was Omi that would most likely have my head for missing it.  
  
::If I'm so late, why didn't he come get me then?:: I couldn't help but wonder as I hauled myself off of my bed. The answer hit me hard and low and I could feel my spirits dropping lower and lower. ::He probably didn't even want to bother. Most likely didn't want to be on a mission with me... :: It made perfect sense, and after the way I had acted the night before, why would he want to be on a mission alone with me? I had given him no reason why he could trust me. ::I practically forced myself on him!::   
  
With a sad sigh, I set down my alarm clock and picked up my empty coffee mug. ::Maybe I can apologize to him if I see him:: As I reached my door, I paused with my hand resting on the handle, and looked up at the ceiling. ::You and I are going to have a rematch:: I threatened it silently, ignoring how pathetic it was that I was having a conversation with my ceiling. ::Be prepared.::  
  
Making my way down the stairs, I paused before I could step on The Step. Flashes of memories ran through my mind as I stared at it, and I was pretty sure my enthusiasm had dropped so low it was playing poker with the devil by now. I remembered Omi stepping on this very step just a few days ago, and then to, just a few minutes afterwards, fall down these stairs. My heart clenched even at the memory of Omi's disaster, and I couldn't stop my hand from twitching at the strong desire to save him. If even from the memory of something that happened in the past.   
  
Shaking my head at my own foolishness, I continued on my way down, taking care not to set off The Step. As I walked into the kitchen I saw the back of the very person I was thinking about. I didn't know whether to be dismayed or overjoyed by this meeting however. Even as I had vowed to myself that I would apologize, I felt at a loss for words. ::What do I say to him?:: I thought, my brow creasing in frustration. ::"Oh yeah, sorry I missed the mission. I was busy sleeping because I stayed up all night thinking about you.":: That'd go over real well.   
  
Looking up at the clock, I froze in surprise. It was only five minutes past eight. I hadn't slept through the mission. ::Well, that solves why he didn't come up to get me.:: I thought wryly. I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of my heart, though I still didn't know how to act around him after what had happened last night. Figuring that it was now or never, I walked into the kitchen a few steps, making sure to scuff my shoes on the floor so that he would hear me coming.   
  
I watched as he turned around slowly, his eyes fixed to the ground. ::He knows its me:: I thought, my gaze still fixed on him. ::He can't face me:: I looked away, sadly. Seeing him just made me want to touch him all the more. He moved suddenly and I turned back to look at him. Our eyes locked and I felt my breath catch. The silence stretched between us, filling my body with tension. I had to break it somehow.  
  
"Hi." ::Oh wow...Great one there Ken:: I couldn't help but scold myself. I stared at him, noticing how he seemed surprised that I had spoken. ::Oh jeez, its gotten that bad?!:: My heart sunk even further as I expected him to just brush me off.  
  
"Hello." But him being Omi, of course he's too nice to do that. His voice was soft and hesitant as if he wasn't sure of himself. The room grew silent once more and he broke his gaze to look at the ground. I had to do something, it was just too awkward. Opening my mouth I fumbled for the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"So ...uh...ready for the mission tonight?" I asked, and then silently scolded myself. ::Great way to get rid of the awkwardness.:: I resisted the urge to bang my head into the wall as he looked up at me again, his eyes confused. ::Must be thinking of the nicest way possible to say "No, you freak":: I mused to myself as he collected himself.  
  
"Um... I guess." ::Ah ha! I knew it!:: My mind cried out in victory, while the rest of me promptly told it where to shove it. I was feeling bad enough without having my own self against me. Not that that made any sense of course. I found myself at a loss for words once more, and could only nod my head and mumble an affirmative as my response. My eyes locked with his once more and my breath quickened.   
  
The urge to kiss him was stronger than it ever had before, the tension between us only making me that much more aware of him. I took a step closer, my eyes burning into his as my mind balked at what I was doing. ::This is just like last night. What do you THINK you are doing?:: I tried to pull back, to stop myself from looking at him that way, but I found myself helpless to resist.   
  
When I saw him look down however, I found the strength to stop. It was so very obvious by the way he was acting that he was uncomfortable around me, only Omi was too nice to say anything. I looked at him curiously, wondering how he did it. How he could stand to be around someone that he so obviously didn't want to be around. I felt detached, in a way, from what was happening.   
  
He glanced back up at me, and I stepped past him, not wanting to face that look on his face anymore. I placed my mug, still clutched in my hand, into the sink and ran some water over it. I didn't feel like do anything right now, being too conscious of the way his eyes seemed to be boring a hole into the back of my head.   
  
I remained with my back to him, my hands clutching the edges the sink for support, as he stuttered something about getting ready for the mission and left quickly. ::Just couldn't get away fast enough:: I thought, my expression bitter. Biting my lip, I fought against the side of me that wanted nothing more than to simply angst about how Omi obviously didn't want me. I had been giving into that side way too often lately and I needed to stop. Whether or not Omi wanted me that way didn't change the fact that he was still my friend and by me being insecure in how I dealt with him, I was just making him more uncomfortable.   
  
Vowing to myself that I would let myself fall back into our playful friendship, especially for the mission, I heard the shower turn on upstairs. Images of Omi in the shower ran through my head. I blushed hotly as my mind stuck on the image of a naked Omi with his head tossed back and the water running over him in. ::So much for that idea:: Coughing slightly, I decided that I too, had better go get ready for the mission that would be in less than an hour and a half.  
  
...after a cold shower of course.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was one long ride to the mission spot. I had to ride on the back of his motorcycle the entire way there, my own bike not being fast enough to keep up. Which really, did not help my concentration any. Being pressed against his back, with the wind whipping his hair back into my face, teasing me with the sweet scent of it. Oh yeah, I was really thinking about that mission.   
  
I tried. I really did. Its just that every time I would let my concentration up for just a minute, my mind would slip back into thoughts of Ken. Of how he looked and how he smelled and how he smiled. It was just so hard to remain focused when you practically had a god in front of you. ::A gorgeous, sweet, caring god... Damnit!::  
  
Unconsciously, I tightened the hold I had around his waist, burying my face in his back as I tried to clear my mind of the thoughts I was having of the very person I held in my arms. ::Why does this have to be so hard?:: I thought mournfully, biting my lip to keep myself from possibly crying. ::Why couldn't Aya and Youji come with us?::  
  
Thinking of my two teammates, I couldn't help but envy them. They obviously had an easy relationship, neither one being afraid to admit their feelings nor if they had a problem. I wished that I could be as open as Aya and Youji were and just tell Ken how I felt, then maybe I wouldn't be feeling this inner turmoil like I was right now. In all reality, he'd probably end up hating me, but hey! I wouldn't be feeling this inner turmoil anymore.  
  
As we pulled to a stop in front of the mission rendezvous, which was nothing more than a slightly rundown motel, I blinked in surprise. The ride had seemed to last forever, but now that it was over it seemed too short. I felt empty as Ken dismounted, suddenly cold now that his warmth was taken away from me. With a small smile on his face, he held out a hand to me. I stared at it. I stared at it long and I stared at it hard, not comprehending before finally placing my hand hesitantly in his.  
  
He steadied me, via hand, as I dismounted the motorcycle, and I could swear that at that moment my senses were in the midst of a breakdown. My cheeks seemed to be on fire and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up just from the mere touch of Ken's hand on mine. When he let go after I had regained my balance, my hand still tingled from where he had touched it.   
  
Together, we made our to the room the target had rented out, the lone man at the counter giving us an odd look as we crept across the lobby. I suggested that we use the stairs, my excuse being that we would never know who could be waiting on the other side when those doors opened. That was my excuse. In reality, the idea of being in a small, enclosed cubicle with Ken was frightening. I didn't know what I would do.  
  
I snapped out of my inner thoughts as Ken, tapping me on the shoulder, pointed to the number on a door. I glanced at the door, reading the digits it displayed. 1337. I looked at his now serious face, and nodded. ::This is the target room.:: I thought to myself, trying to push all thoughts of my failing love life out of my mind so I could concentrate solely on the mission. Steeling myself, I watched with trepidation as Ken crept up to the door, adjusting my grip on my darts better.   
  
Quickly and quietly, Ken turned the handle, pushing the door open a crack, and I was mildly surprised at the fact that it wasn't locked. A soft glow leaked out from the barely opened door and a faintly sweet smell drifted on the air. Frowning, Ken looked at me, his eyes confused. I shrugged back at him, my face blank. I didn't have any more idea of what this was about than he did.   
  
Crouching low to the ground, we pushed the door open slightly more and slipped inside. My back was turned to the room, as I shut the door, and it was Ken's barely audible gasp that alerted me. Whipping around not really seeing, my hands automatically readying my darts, I was stopped by Ken's outstretched arm. Curious and confused, I looked around the room, seeing it for real this time, and I too gasped.   
  
In the middle of the floor was a table. But what was most remarkable about the table was that there were two branch candleholders, full with burning candles, next to a bucket of ice containing a bottle of champagne, on it. A dozen roses lay off to one side, a ribbon tied around their stems. Looking closer, I saw that there were places set for two on either side of the table, the clear champagne glasses shining from where they sat on the red tablecloth.  
  
"Looks like he was expecting someone tonight." Ken whispered to me, leaning in close so I could hear him. I blinked and looked at him, nodding my agreement. "Seems like the place is empty right now, but lets look around to see if we find anything suspicious." His voice was low and husky, and I shivered as his breath tickled my ear. Words were beyond me at the moment and I could only nod once more.  
  
We headed to different ends of the room, to which I was grateful and upset over. ::I'm such a wreck. It was a mistake to let me come on this mission:: I thought to myself as I pulled open a drawer and started picking through it carefully. I envied Ken and how he could be so cool and collected while I was practically having a breakdown. ::Of course he is, baka:: I scolded myself, moving on to a different drawer. ::He doesn't have the same feelings for you that you do for him so of course he's not going to spaz like you.::   
  
Sighing at my own stupidity, I moved to close the drawer I had just gone through absently when something caught my eye. Blinking, I stared down at it, my eyes widening as realization poured into me. I picked up the towel limply, my eyes fixed to it. ::I...I can't believe him! How could he do this to me?!:: I silently cried out in confusion and anger. ::And why didn't I notice it sooner?!:: I started to call Ken's attention to my discovery when I froze. ::I can't show him this. If I do then he'll know that Youji set us up on this fake mission because I had feelings for him.:: I was stuck between the figurative rock and a hard place, and my mind worked in overtime as I placed the towel, bearing the insignia of the hotel, back into the drawer.   
  
"Ken," I said striving to keep my voice steady, my back to him. I couldn't face him right now. "We need to get out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I was acutely aware of Omi as I absently ruffled through the various sightseeing packets on the nightstand by the bed. He was little more than half way across the room, but it seemed to me as if he was miles away. He so obviously didn't want to be here with me. Sighing, I set down the current brochure on the latest museums to see and turned to look out the window.   
  
We were only two floors up, but the darkness outside seemed to swallow up the distance, making it seem endless. I could see a large ledge on the outside, the assassin side of me noticing absently that it was large enough to stand on, in case the target came back. It looked cold outside, even though it wasn't. Some part of me wished that it were, because then I would have a reason to enjoy Omi snuggling into my back on the ride home. For warmth I tell you, warmth.  
  
Lost in my reverie, his voice startled me when he called my name, and I blinked at the tone. His words were quick and breathy, his tone worried. I frowned at that. ::Did he find something?:: I wondered, as I took a step towards him till his other words stopped me cold.  
  
"We need to get out of here." His back was towards me so I couldn't see his face, but now I could swear he sounded almost angry and anxious. My frown intensified. ::He did find something... oh please don't let it be anything bad:: I strode over to him, and put my hand on his shoulder, trying to keep the intense worry I was feeling, off of my face. He started and whirled to face me, slamming the drawer he was looking through closed.  
  
"What's wrong Omi? Why do we need to leave?" His eyes were wide as he looked up at me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. ::He's so close...:: My brain decided to point out, and I could have kicked myself. ::Why did I touch him?:: I questioned as I felt myself responding to how close he was. My heart was beating so loud I was sure that he could hear it, and my breathing quickened the more I looked at him.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak, to tell me why he thought we had to go, and I could feel myself leaning in close to him. My mind balked at what was happening, telling me I was an idiot. This was just like the night before in his room and like then, I was helpless to stop it. I could hear music start playing in the background, the tones soft and melodic. I paused when I heard it, not sure if I was imagining it or not.   
  
//Wisemen say only fools rush in,   
But I can't help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin,  
If I can't help falling in love with you.//  
  
The lyrics seemed to match perfectly what I was thinking. ::I must be imagining it then:: I thought, not really caring. My entire attention was focused on Omi, to those wide blue eyes and that slightly parted mouth.   
  
//Like a river flows surely to the sea   
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be   
Take my hand, take my whole life too   
For I can't help falling in love with you//  
  
The music washed over me, urging me on with its truth. Omi's eyes were partially closed, and I could feel my own eyes closing as I leaned in closer to him. Some small part of me continued to rage, and I tried to listen to it. But my body had a mind of its own, and being so close to Omi was making it react.   
  
The music stopped suddenly, and in the silence I realized what I was doing. My eyes opened wide and I took a step back, my mouth dropping in horror at what I had been about to do. I stared at Omi, taking in his own, equally horrified expression and promptly felt faint. ::I ...can't believe it! I almost did it again... I am SUCH an idiot:: It felt as though someone had rammed a knife through my heart, and I was sure that Omi would never want to talk to me again after I had attempted to force myself on him -twice- in -two- days.   
  
I watched as he took a deep breath, and I waited for the killing blow. ::He's going to tell me he hates me and that I'm a pervert and that he never wants to see me again:: I was babbling to myself, my mind running through every possible scenario of what could happen. Closing my eyes momentarily I tried to steady myself.   
  
"I don't think the target is going to show up." He was speaking to me, his voice shaking only slightly. I opened my eyes and looked at him, my brow creased as I wondered how he could be thinking of the mission after what had just nearly happened. I did a double take as I saw him standing there, his body at ease and a small smile on his face. ::He wants to forget about it.:: I thought, my mind opening with comprehension. ::He wants to save me the embarrassment of having to talk about it.:: I was infinitely grateful to him for his generosity and yet at the same time, horribly disappointed.   
  
"Why do you think that." My voice seemed hoarse and scratchy to my ears and I envied him for being able to keep calm while I was a wreck. If he wanted to not talk about it, then I would respect his wishes. And I had to admit that I was a bit curious as to why he was so sure the target wasn't coming back. He fidgeted for a second, his eyes darting nervously around the room. I frowned at that. ::What's the matter? What did he find?::  
  
"Just...Trust me...he's not going to come." His voice told me not to argue with him, but I couldn't help my curiosity. Besides the fact that if we went home without having done the mission, I'd have to explain why we came home early. I could just see it. ::"Oh yeah, um...I tried to grope Omi and he didn't want to be around me anymore after that.":: Oh yeah, I could see that going over real well.   
  
"Lets just hang around here for a little bit longer and see if anything works out." I stated, trying to ignore his look of betrayal. I wanted to run from the room to get away from him and at the same time, I wanted to spend every second that I had together with him. He looked at me, his eyes troubled and for a second I was tempted to give in. Then he bit his lip and nodded, and my fate was sealed. At least another hour alone with Omi.   
  
I didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry at the cruelty of it all. I settled for resuming my search of the room, thoughts of kissing Omi filling my head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
::Why did I agree?:: I scolded myself as I made a show of looking through the rest of the drawers. I couldn't believe myself. After I had practically thrown myself at Ken, I agreed to at least another hour or so alone with him. ::I am so stupid!:: My mind kept replaying the embarrassing scene over and over, mocking me with my own blatant stupidity.   
  
The fact that I had reacted so strongly to his mere touch was unnerving enough. When he had tapped me on the shoulder it had felt as if a thousand lightning bolts were shooting through that very spot. And then, with his eyes burning into mine, I had acted like a schoolgirl, practically begging to be kissed and hearing music.   
  
It was the music that had urged me to be so bold, the words striking true in my heart. Lost in the soothing vibes, I could almost convince myself that Ken would want me. And when the music stopped, he looked so horrified, I knew I had made a huge mistake. I had to make it right. So I had, for him, forced away my complete and utter humiliation and embarrassment to smile at him.  
  
...and he talked me into staying. I knew I should tell him about Youji's little trick, but I couldn't bring myself to. Especially after what had just happened. ::Gah... I almost kissed Ken! Again!:: I could have kicked myself for it, but at the same time I was anxious for more. I wanted Ken. And lately the total isolation I would receive from him if I kissed him wasn't sounding as devastating when weighed with the chance that I would get to taste him. It was what I wanted most in the world. To know what Ken tastes like.  
  
I slammed shut the drawer I had been 'looking' through, letting out an almost breathless growl of frustration. I could practically feel him from across the room and my fingers itched for another chance to touch him. ::This is stupid and a waste of time. Why can't I just tell him?:: I knew, even as I asked myself, what the answer to that was. If I told him it was just a fake mission, then I'd also have to admit of Youji's meddling ways and my feelings for him.   
  
After having gone 'through' all of the drawers, I decided that the window would be a much better place where I could fake my search for information on the fake target for the fake mission. ::Youji is so dead when I get home:: I knew that he was just trying to help, but honestly, this was going a bit far. Especially considering that Ken obviously didn't share the same feelings for me that I did for him.   
  
I turned and started over to the window, my mind distracted on thoughts of Ken. Because of that very fact, I didn't see the footstool until too late. Didn't notice it until after my foot had exchanged greetings and tea with it. I could feel myself falling and I flung out my arms to intercept the floor before my face did. Only that never happened.  
  
I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, stopping me from my downward descent. Raising my head, I looked straight into the beautiful eyes of Ken's, noticing the worry in them. ::He saved me...:: I felt elation boil up from within in me, though I tried to quench it. ::Of course he caught you, baka... what did you expect him to let you fall?:: That evil voice in my head snapped at me. I knew it was right, but at that moment I didn't care.   
  
I was frozen by his eyes, and I could do nothing as his arms tightened around me. Not that I wanted to do anything of course. ::Its happening again.:: My mind screamed at me. I had to stop this before it went any further. And so I wrapped my arms around his neck. ::He really does have the most beautiful eyes:: I could hear the music start up again, and let myself fall into the words.  
  
//Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started,  
Chasing after you//  
  
I could feel myself leaning in closer to him, my hold tightening as did his. I knew that as soon as this was over, I would beat myself senseless over my stupidity and I would probably never have an easy conversation with Ken, but right now I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was in Ken's arms and that he was less than four inches away.   
  
//I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you//  
  
His eyes burned into mine and I could feel my breath stop in my throat. The need to feel his skin on mine was overwhelming and I was practically seething with impatience. I didn't think about what I was doing, I knew that the minute I started thinking about it, I'd back out. Which was probably the wisest idea, considering that Ken will probably end up hating me for doing this. But I had already come this far, it was too late to turn back. I had to take this one chance given me, or I knew that I would regret it. I would probably regret either decision, but at least if I continued I would have the memory of Ken's soft lips to keep me comfort.   
  
//Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation,   
You take all of me now...//   
  
As I leaned in towards him, my eyes began to close of their own accord. I could feel his breath on my mouth again, and I yearned for more. Needed more.  
  
//I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you//   
  
And when his lips touched mine it was pure heaven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a testament of my undying love for him that I found myself in such a situation. Spending my night on a ledge outside of a motel room spying on two of my teammates was not exactly my idea of fun. I looked over to where Youji was, playing with the remote in his hand. His eyes were lit up with an odd sort of glee and that almost made the fact that I was standing on a ledge outside of a motel room spying on two of my teammates, bearable. Almost.  
  
"You really do enjoy that thing don't you?" I asked coolly, raising an eyebrow at his antics. He looked over at me and grinned, nodding his head. He was having way too much fun with the CD player in the room. I wondered how Ken and Omi were dealing, but decided against looking. Sometimes their bumbling self-consciousness reminded me of Youji and myself and right now that was the last thing I needed.   
  
It wasn't enough that he had actually sent them on this harebrained mission of his, but he had to actually come and check up on them, dragging me along. I watched with a sort of morbid interest as Youji fiddled with the remote once more and I heard the pounding beats from the music stop. Apparently he had his own special blend of music prepared for the night. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  
  
"Looks like they got things handled now." He whispered to me, and I could only imagine what Omi and Ken were doing inside. Scratch that. I didn't want to imagine. "We can go now." He said cheekily, obviously noting my annoyance. With an almost relieved sigh, I turned and carefully made my way along the ledge to the fire escape.   
  
I was already a few steps down when I realized he wasn't following me. I looked back and saw him still staring in the window, an almost sad look on his face. I stared at him in confusion. ::Now what's wrong?:: I thought, but couldn't muster up the usual irritation. I watched as he shook his head and made his way over to where I stood on the fire escape.   
  
As he reached me, I started on my way back down, when his hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned and looked at him, surprised as he just leaned over and kissed me. Startled, I kissed him back, leaning into his mouth as he did the same to me. As we both came up for air, he smiled at me and ran his hand over my cheek.  
  
"I love you Aya." He said, his voice soft, and I suddenly realized what had got him so worked up. He saw in Ken and Omi exactly what I had. Ourselves. Giving him a small smile in return, I grabbed his hand and kissed the palm of it.   
  
"I know." I stated simply, looking into his eyes. He nodded at me and together we made our way home.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
::I'm ...kissing Omi:: I was surprised that I could get any coherent thought out as I touched lips with the blonde angel in my arms. Apparently, while my body had reacted and accepted what was happening, my mind had not. ::OH MY GOD! I'M KISSING OMI!!!!!!:: Yep, definitely not accepting. I ignored the screaming part of my mind as I tightened my hold on Omi, enjoying beyond words how good it felt to be holding him in my arms. This felt so right. This was what I was waiting for. Omi.   
  
I lightly ran my tongue along his lips, asking my silent invitation. He parted his lips and I deepened the kiss. Dimly I noted that the music had once more stopped, but this time I didn't stop along with it. Nothing short of Omi pushing me away would make me leave this heaven I had found. Well, that or dying from lack of oxygen, which I was finding to be a minor problem by now.   
  
Reluctantly, I pulled away from him, smiling at the small sound of protest that he made. Taking a deep breath of air, I leaned back to him, intent on continuing what we had started when I saw his eyes. They were slightly unfocused from the intensity of the kiss, but what got to me was the slight confusion and reproach I saw in them. Finally it sunk in what I had just done to Omi. I near dropped him.   
  
"Oh my god Omi...I'm sorry." I babbled at him, my eyes going wide with fear of his reaction. We backed away from each other, and the silence stretched between us. I tried to tell him, to apologize more, but I couldn't find the words. I didn't know what to say. ::"I'm sorry that I practically tried to swallow your face, but I really really enjoyed it and please don't hate me.":: Yeah, or not.   
  
We stared at each other across a distance of five feet, neither one saying anything. I could barely meet his eyes, I was too ashamed of what I had just forced him into doing. The tension between us was worse than it had ever been and I knew that nothing would ever be the same between us. I had ruined our friendship and for that I could never forgive myself.  
  
Turning, I figured that the best way for me to end this would be to leave. Perhaps give him some time to think about forgiving me. And to give me some time to think about what an ass I was, remembering the way Omi tastes.  
  
I strode towards the door, all thoughts of the mission and its consequences flying out of my mind as I left the one thing in my life I truly loved. My hand was on the door handle, when I heard a noise behind me. I paused, heart clenching as I heard it again. A sob.   
  
I turned around quickly, afraid that Omi was hurt or something and my eyes widened as I saw him on his knees, with his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Another muffled sob reached my ears and I felt my heart break in two. I had done this to him, I had made Omi cry. In quick strides, I reached his side, kneeling delicately as I hesitantly placed my arm around his shoulders.   
  
I was startled when he immediately turned to me and buried his head in my chest, his crying intensified. Confused, I placed both of my arms around him and gave him a small hug. I felt like crying myself. It hurt to see him like this, and to know that I had caused it. ::I can't believe I let myself go so far as to do this to him. I never should have kissed him.:: I yelled at myself. ::He probably hates me now:: I thought bitterly, burying my face in his hair.   
  
"I'm so sorry Omi," I mumbled, breathing in his sweet scent. I wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying anymore, my only thoughts were on the shaking boy in my arms. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..." Omi started to cry harder as I said this and I tightened my hold on him. "Its just.. I'm sorry...I love you so much that I couldn't resist..." My words were so soft that I could barely hear them, and had I been paying just the slightest bit more attention, I would have stopped myself before they left my mouth.  
  
I felt him freeze in my arms and I paused as I realized what I just said. ::Oh...my... God... I'm screwed... I am such an IDIOT!!:: I thought, my mind working in overdrive. ::Now he's going to laugh at me and tell me that he hates me::  
  
"...Wha...what did you say?" He asked, his voice hesitantly. I flinched at his words as I looked down at him. His eyes looked up at me, still damp from tears, wide with disbelief. For one crazy second I thought of covering it up as something else, but I knew by looking at him that I couldn't do that. ::No backing out of it now::  
  
"I...I love you Omi..." I said, looking away. I couldn't bear the look of rejection that was sure to show in his eyes. I waited for him to say something, anything. Words of hatred, rejection, denial. He could even slap me if he wanted. But I couldn't take this silence. I opened my mouth to apologize again when I felt his arms tighten around my waist and he buried his head once more into my chest. I stared down at him in confusion as his sobs got louder.   
  
"S...say...it again, Ken..." He stuttered out between his cries and I blinked. ::He wants me to say it ...again?!:: I thought incredulously. ::Why does he want me to do that?:: The only reason I could think of seemed too farfetched to ever be considered an option. ::Omi doesn't love me...does he?:: Looking down at the blonde head, I knew that no matter what the reason, I couldn't refuse Omi anything.  
  
"I love you Omi." I stated simply, feeling his fists clench in my jacket. I tightened my arms around his waist, and he brought his head up to look at me. His cheeks were even more tearstained than before and his eyes were slightly red and puffy. He looked better than anything I had ever seen in my life. "Why Omi...?" I asked hesitantly, as I saw him lower his eyes. I waited once more for the blow, only this time, I knew that it would kill me. To have him hate me or despise me after I had gotten a taste of him would have been too much to bear.   
  
I stared down at him, waiting in silent preparation for his answer. He disentangled his hands from my coat and raised one to touch my cheek. As his hand came away wet I realized that I too was crying. He stared at his wet fingers, eyes wide like a child discovering a new toy. Then before I knew it, his arms were around my neck and his lips were pressed to mine.   
  
I was too shocked to do anything than kneel there, as he kissed me, lips moving against mine. It wasn't until I heard the words he was saying against my mouth that I reacted, bringing my hands up to his shoulders and pushing him away slightly. I stared hard into his eyes, noting that he had stopped in his chant.   
  
"Omi...do you...I mean, are you sure...?" I asked, my voice low and hoarse. ::Oh please god, please god...:: I was beginning to shake from the hope and I knew that this answer would make or break me. He bit his lip as he looked at me, raising his hands once more to cup my face. He moved his head in a bare shadow of an affirmative, before nodding firmly.  
  
"Oh Ken...I love you so much!" He said, raising his face once more to kiss me. This time I kissed back, my heart near bursting. ::This can't be real:: I thought as I fell once more into Omi. His mouth was so sweet, and I knew that I would never get enough of him. My eyes fell on the dozen roses lying on the table and I would have laughed had I not been so distracted. Closing my eyes, I leaned into the kiss with Omi, tightening my hold on his waist to bring him closer to me. ::He loves me::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was the laughter that alerted me to trouble. The sort of insane-worthy-of-a-mad-scientist cackling laugh. I frowned as I followed the echoes of sound to the main room. ::Strange, I did not foresee this.:: I thought as I peeked my head around the corner, blinking as I saw the familiar bright hair of Schuldich. Curious as to what could amuse him so, I walked into the room, stepping up to the couch he sat on.   
  
He looked at me, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter, eyes filled with mirth. I crossed my arms and looked at him, my expression demanding him to tell me what was so funny. Wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, he grinned at me, flashing the victory sign.  
  
"Nothing much Braddy... just playing with the kittens..." He said, his voice full of restrained laughs. ::Was he messing Weiss again?:: I thought irritably. His grin widened as he read my thought and nodded. "Its fun to mess with their minds. And they didn't even know it was me." At this latest development, he started laughing again, holding his sides to keep him from bursting. I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly amused even if I wouldn't admit it.   
  
Taking a seat on the couch next to him, I grabbed one of his hands with my own. He stopped laughing immediately and looked at me, his eyes sharp. ::Why don't you leave those kittens alone for now." I thought, knowing full well that he could hear me. He smirked at me before leaning in and capturing my mouth with his own.   
  
::You're right.:: He said into my mind. ::You're much more fun.::  
  
~*~ OWARI ~*~  
  
  
Author's Notes: OH MY GOD! ITS OVER!!!! *does a happy dance* You don't know how happy I am... !!! The entire time I was writing I was like, won't you be over now? And now it is! Yay!! Sorry that it seems kinda rushed, but I lost my train of thoughts at times... my writing schedule was like a page a night... and then tonight I just sat down and wrote the rest of it all out. But it was like, *type a few paragraphs* *go read some fanfics, goof on net for 15-20 minutes* *type a few paragraphs* ...you know, ect... but its finally done after staying up all night! (With school starting in three days no less) so appreciate it! .;; or not...either way *cough*  
  
Oh and I know those songs are in English and they can't speak English... but just...yeah... work with me here people... lets all close our eyes and pretend they can understand them...please...? *begs pitifully*   
  
Anyways, I dun think I'm going to be writing anymore Weiss fics for a while...I'm just not cut out for them... everyone's so OOC...*sob* but they're all so hard to write...   
  
Oooh...and yesh~! Their mission guy was Colonel Sanders *gives pocky to Link for getting it right* but he didn't play a big part... and uhm...yesh... the evil voice that they kept complaining about was indeed Schu Schu... ^__^ I just had to put him in there... .;; Don't mind me...  
  
Anyways, thanks to everyone who put up with my long and epic and oh so frustrating to write WK fic:  
  
Tmelange: ^____^ you have no idea how flattered I was at that... I know all about the favorite pairings thing... and I'm very happy that you are reading my pitiful Ken and Omi fic... I would say I'll write more Aya and Youji fics, but um...I think this does it for WK fics for me for a while...  
  
Aphrael: Waiiii~!! You stuck with this fic all the way till the end... You rock!! *hands Ken and Omi plushie to ze wonderful Aphrael* thank you mucho for reviewing all the time... it really kept me going (that and threats of RanKen ;_; )  
  
Strawberry Goodness: *gulp* P..put down the knife... o.o Here's your chapter... x.x please dun hurt me... (and thank you soooo much for reviewing!!!)  
  
Deathwing: And here it is~! The stunning (*cough NOT cough*) conclusion to this Ken and Omi epic...thing....;; (and you liked my poem...aww...thank you !!) *glomps* thank you very very much for reviewing~!!!  
  
Bombayluver: Hehe, yes...I dun like AyaxKen fics very much... they just don't strike me as a couple, you know? Thanks for reviewing my AyaxYouji fic though~! Lmao...and since you asked so nicely, I did work on my Ken and Omi fic  
  
Manie Coon: You did Too roll your eyes at me! I saw it! I did I did I did!! .;; *coughs* But anyways...yes ceilings are boring... I dun know why Ken chose to stare at his but, eh.. he's a boy...v.v My ceilings rather plain too, but I usually pass out right as I go to bed so I dun notice it too much... thank you soo much for reviewing!  
Ayako: Bad taste...definitely bad taste...^_^ That poem was horrible.. hehe... ^^ And I still say you need to write me my RyuichixTatsuha fic... I'm waitin~g....;; and maybe once school settles down a bit more I'll work on writing one of my own... maybe...  
  
Lumos Nox: Hehehe...your reviews are always so funny...I love reading them... Hope your college hunting thing went well~! Wow...Scotland...that's sooo far away from where I am... ;_; I wanna go back to England~! *siiiiigh* and yes! You need to write your own Ken and Omi fic!!! Wriiiite!!  
  
Shime: Oh dear...o.o No lemon ^_^ and not even a lime either... I decided to cut that out because I want this to be over with and that would have meant more writing and plus I'm bad at limes and it was just cute to end it like that and this is a really long sentence and I think I'm going to end it now...  
  
Tsuzuki: Yes, Ken needs wallscrolls on his ceiling... and so do I....;; like yours... I want yours!! *Glomps* or better yet, I want your posters... and you're in Cali right now...so hmm...o.o Think I might slip over to your house for a bit... *coughs discreetly*  
  
Mayna: Aww..thank you~!! I'm glad you liked it...x.x someone had to... and it sure wasn't me... I'm not happy with anything about this fic...except maybe the book in the sidestory..yeah...I love the book! .;; Riiiight...anyways, thank you very much for your sweet review! ^_^  
  
And that's it!!! I'm done!! Everyone rejoice!!! 


	9. Epilogue

It seems that I no longer need to keep this journal. It was a way for me to express my emotions for him but now I no longer need it. Because now when I get the urge to tell him of how much I love the way the sun glints off his hair or the way his eyes light up when he's excited, or just how much I love him, I no longer have to express it on paper. Because something extraordinary happened. When I found the courage to open my heart to him, he didn't reject me. He didn't pull away in disgust.   
...he loved me...  
...the way I loved him...   
  
Fallen Tears  
::Epilogue::  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Watching him sleep was rapidly becoming my new favorite hobby. I simply loved the way he looked without the worries of the world weighing down on him. It was simply intoxicating and I knew that I would never get enough. Not that that was much of a problem anymore. ::I can't believe he's actually mine.:: I thought to myself as I gently brushed a strand of his soft blonde hair off of his forehead.   
  
He stirred slightly in his sleep, but did not wake, and for that I was grateful. I just wanted to watch him sleep some more, just a little more. To implant this memory in my brain so that I would never forget it as unlikely as that chance may be.   
  
I felt giddy with relief and sheer enjoyment of his company. I was aware of how warm he felt curled up against my side and I could feel sleep starting to grasp at me. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to sleep. I wanted to make this last for forever. I wanted to be able to hold him and not be worried about time or people or anything. He was mine.   
  
::I'm acting like a little kid:: I mused to myself as I smiled softly. ::Like a kid in a candy store:: I got a quick mental image of Omi dressed in a candy bar outfit and could barely suppress the laughter gurgling up from within me. Stifling a yawn, I felt my eyelids growing heavy. ::No...I don't want to ...sleep... yet.:: My eyes drifted shut and I gave in, letting my head fall gently against the pillow. I was near sleep, my arm wrapped firmly around Omi's waist when I noticed the breeze. With sluggish effort I lifted my head and pried my eyes open, staring blankly around the room for a minute.  
  
My eyes alighted on the open window and I inwardly groaned. That meant I had to get up and walk all the way over there to close it. ::Ugh:: The last thing I wanted to do right now was leave my safe haven with Omi. I felt him shiver slightly in his sleep as another quick brush of wind swept over him and I knew that now I had to go close it.   
  
I gently untangled myself from Omi, smiling softly as he shifted again, missing the warmth. I missed him too, the side of my body that had been up against his was already feeling the chill as I stumbled over to the window. I stumbled slightly as my toe caught the edge of the footstool, biting my lip to keep back the yelp of pain that threatened to escape. I glared down at it, cursing it for always being in the way, even though if it had never tripped Omi, I would probably have never confessed.   
  
I sighed, turning away from it and back towards the window, shaking my head. ::I'm talking about a footstool as if it purposely tripped Omi.:: I rolled my eyes. ::I need to get out more...:: I thought as reached the window, ::...Or I could just stay in with Omi:: My mind automatically interjected and I couldn't help but blush as I thought of all the things we could be doing. ::Dirty mind. Dirty dirty dirty mind:: I thought, hitting myself lightly on the forehead.   
  
I reached out to close the window and stopped, my gaze caught by the night sky above. The few stars visible shined brightly, and as cheesy as this sounds, they did indeed remind me of the way Omi's eyes shined when he was excited. I felt another rush of excitement and my head felt light as I thought of him actually being mine. ::Seems like this mission was good for something:: I thought, before suddenly freezing. ::The mission! Aya!:: Groaning I closed my eyes, letting my head loll back. ::He's going to kill me! We never finished the mission.:: I wondered how I was going to explain this.   
  
On top of not finishing the mission, I was afraid of how he would react to the news of me and Omi together. Well, not so much the fact that we were together, just that it was the reason that we didn't complete the mission. I wondered how I would break it to him. ::"Uh yeah...sorry Aya... Me and Omi were too busy making out to kill anyone.. hope you don't hate us too much:: Right. Youji would probably be laughing his ass off at us though. At me at least. ::Well, at least I don't hav eto be jealous of them anymore:: I thought, trying to come up with something good out of Aya killing me. Not that having Omi wasn't good enough. Call me selfish. And no I didn't mean for you to actually do that.   
  
Looking down, I sighed. Whatever happened, it didn't really matter. I had Omi and that was the only real thing that I cared about. I frowned as I saw what looked to be a remote control on the ledge outside, but it was too dark to tell. Staring at it, I wondered again where that music had come from, but Omi hadn't mentioned anything so I figured it must have just been my imagination. Shrugging, I decided not to bother with what it was and why it was on the ledge. I could feel sleep starting to tug on the edges of my consciousness again.   
  
As I pulled shut the window, I frowned at the hotel insignia engraved in the handle of the frame, something niggling at the back of my mind. ::Why does that look so familiar?:: I pondered, as I stared at it some more. Something told me I should know it, but I couldn't remember. It was starting to make my head hurt, so I decided to forget about it. It would come back to me later if it was important. After all, if I forgot then it couldn't have been that pressing.  
  
Making my way back to the bed, I paused to stare down at Omi's sleeping face. It seems I found myself doing that quite a lot lately. I reached down and gently stroked his cheek softly with the back of my hand. His skin was so soft. He murmured slightly and turned his face towards my hand, pressing against it. My eyes dropped closed half way and I knew that it was time for me to sleep. ::With Omi:: I thought, but I couldn't muster of the strength to be offended by my own lecherous thoughts. I was suddenly so very tired. It seemed to be a trend today.  
  
Being careful not to disturb him, I settled myself down on the bed, wrapping my arm around his waist as I felt him unconsciously snuggling towards my warmth. My eyes started to close as I buried my face in his soft hair, breathing in the soft scent. I had the vague sense of forgetting something and I pried my eye open with effort. I stared at the back of Omi's head, trying to remember what I was missing out on. I followed the patterns the light made on his hair, marveling at each new shade that it produced. I paused. ::Wait a minute, light?:: I blinked and turned my head to the side, near groaning again as I realized the lamp was still on.  
  
With supreme effort, I managed to talk myself into turning over and flipping it off. I lifted my arm from where it was resting peacefully on Omi's waist and half-turned towards the lamp. As I stretched to reach the cord, I caught sight of the hotel insignia in the base of the lamp. I frowned, my hand on the cord as another sense of déjà vu struck me. ::I should know that:: I thought, my brow creased. ::I'll figure it out in the morning:: I thought, pulling the cord and smiling in the darkness.   
  
I snuggled up closer to Omi, snaking my arm around him, and resting my head on the pillow. The darkness once more rushed up to greet me and I gratefully slipped into it. Despite the peace that should have come, my mind was restless. I couldn't get over the bout of familiarity that I felt with the hotel insignia. I knew that I had seen it before.   
  
I racked my brain, trying to think of possible places that I had seen it before, knowing that if I didn't figure it out it would bother me all night. Suddenly I got a flash of the night that Omi had fallen down the stairs, and Youji had set up the fake mission for Aya. Everything was blindingly clear and I felt like a fool for not realizing it earlier. ::The towel Youji had around his neck! It was from this very hotel!::   
  
Everything fell into place as I came to this realization and I cursed myself silently. ::It all makes sense now! Youji's behavior earlier today...The confusing information about the target who I bet isn't even a real person... Omi's reaction to...Oh god... Omi knew too?:: I thought horrified. My cheeks suddenly lit up with fire as I thought of Omi knowing about being on a mission with me that was set up by Youji. ::that must be why he seemed so reluctant to go...:: I was lapsing back into my insecure mode, thinking that Omi didn't like me, but I didn't notice.  
  
::I can't believe Youji would...wait... That must have been why Omi was hiding the dresser drawer!:: I wished that I could just sink into the bed and disappear. I hid my face in my pillow, sliding my free arm under it. I paused as I felt something that felt remarkably like a flower touch my fingers. With a suspicious look, I grabbed hold of it, pulling it out from under my pillow. Holding it up in the moonlight I could make out the outline of a crushed but distinct Cattleya, Youji's so called Image flower or whatever those stupid girls at the flower shop called it.   
  
::No doubt about it now...He set it up:: I thought grimly, tossing the flower off to the side angrily. I slid my hand under the pillow once more, making sure I didn't miss anything when my hand once more came into contact with something. But this was most definitely not a flower. I felt it slightly with my hand, pulling it out from under the pillow. As I lifted it up to see, it unfurled into a long line of plastic. I stared. ::This looks like... Nah... :: But the more I stared, the more it started to look like what I most wanted it not to. ::It couldn't be... but it looks so much like a package of condo...::   
  
"YOUJI!!"  
  
END!  
  
Author's notes: Okay...so I'm really really sorry that this took so long to get out! x.x I didn't even really think about it till like a week after I posted the last chapter, and then I had massive writer's block and school was totally taking everything out of me... x.x it sucked! But! I got it done! (Everyone: *boos*) ;_; I didn't really know what I wanted to do for this, other than the fact that I wanted Ken to figure out that the mission was fake...so yeah...^_~ I do believe that this marks the very end of this fic!! Yay!!! Oh and another reason this epilogue was so delayed was that I was writing a Yami no Matsuei fanfic with a friend of mine... Its called "The dull life of a Shinigami" So um... yeah! Go read it!!! .;; it makes no sense, but ...yeah *glomps everyone who reviewed* You guys kick ass!! I love you all!  
  
Thankies to my reviewers:  
  
lils: Wai~! Hehe, thank you!! I'm really glad that you liked it!! It took me absolutely forever to write... blah...  
  
Nivella: Hehehe... yes! Rejoice! It is a good thing that it's over!! And that I'm not going to be writing anymore WK fics...though I was thinking of doing a sequel to my other WK fic... "If I Were Gay" But I'm not sure...So glad you liked it and Yes!! *waves identical flags*  
  
Tsuzuki: hehe, so we finally got that YnM fic done!! Yay!!! ^_^ and um...x.x I dun think I'm going to do the book Omake...too much trouble... *sigh* I'm so lazy ne? But at least I got this done!! Go me!!! Yay! .;;  
  
Mayna: hehe, yes! Schu and Brad are the cutest! Love them!! Wai wai wai~! ^^ hehe, glad you liked it... I was soo stuck at the end...I was like, how do I end this!? Ahhh... Believe it or not, I had none of this planned out...I just ...went with the flow... (hehe, guess its not that hard to figure out...x.x)  
  
Strawberry Goodness: *glomps* hehe, yay! I got a new best friend!! But...a sequel? O.o what would it be about? I think I've covered everything in this fic already...hehe, but I *might* write another Ken and Omi fic...eventually...  
  
Shime: *glomps Shime and Lauren* Hehehe, so glad that you two liked it!! ^_^ And Lauren! Your fic is not bad!! I love it! Very cute!! Hehehehe... :n_n and you, Shime! You need to write more on yours now! NOW NOW NOW NOW!  
  
A spell: Hehehe...We need more Ken and Omi support...there's sooo not enough fans out there... well, not enough fans writing and reviewing! Its all the AyaxKen fics out there!! *sob* Not that I have anything against that couple, its just not my bag, ya know! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Link621: hehehehe....thank you! I think I did a horrible job with the boys... to me they're all out of character...but after you write things for a while, they just tend to blend and are just a name to you, not a character....well, that's how it was for me... but anyways... ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!! I love your fics!  
  
Lady Cosmos: HA! I GOT YOU TO REVIEW!!!!! And um...yeah I know about how it was a bit over the top...I laughed at them when I wrote it...I swear...I was just typing and laughing...x.x Its fun ...  
  
Manie Coon: Cherry Coke is good though!! Hehe, thank you for reviewing!! It makes me feel all warm and squishy inside... you know ? hehe, have more cherry coke! Sugar is very good for you! As I know...x.x  
  
Locura: Ehehe, you reviewed again! Yay! Aww...thank you....but no, I'm not cut out for it... too many other good authors out there... *sniffles*  
  
Tmelange: Hehehe, they're not IC...x.x Dun see why everyone's saying that...lol, but at least I'm thinking of doing a sequel to the Aya and Youji one... "If I Were Gay" Is that good enough for you? I hope so...cause I dun think I can write lots and lots, especially now that school is back in  
  
Ayako: Hehehe...seriously though, you should write out some of those fics that you tossed out ideas for...the multiple Tatsuha one is great! DO IT! You know you want to!! Hehe...thank you for reviewing!!!! *glomps* Recently Showered Homeless People forever!!  
  
Deathwing: what? ...what's this...? New fic? Haha...ha...I dun think so...x.x too much writing for me... so busy with College writing and Creative writing in school as it is... but I'll think about it! Just for you! Ken and Omi ne? They're the cutest!  
  
Tainted Halo: Wai~!!!! Hehe, you're so sweet!! I'm sooo glad you liked it! Go you!! I've never been called Stellar before!!! ^__^ thank you!!  
  
Lumos Nox: Hehehehe... Of course I love your reviews!!! ^_^ They're so funny!! Hehe, I'm very glad that you passed your driving tests! I've yet to do mine...x.x I dun wanna...I dun like driving...but anyways, you wanted to know that too...hehe...and Universities are good... *nod nod* and WRITE YOUR FIC!!!! (email me!)  
  
Aphrael: Wai~!!! Hehe, you're my constant reviewer...I love you ! *glomps* Hehe, thank you soo much for reviewing...x.x I know it can be a hassle a lot of times... and I'm very glad you liked it!! Hehe *glomps again* Thank you for reviewing! You dun know how much I look forward to your reviews!!  
  
  
Author's Notes: *Yet again!* hehe, I think that's all of them...x.x Thank you to everyone who even took the time to read the fic! I love you all!! And um...I have to go camping now (again) so I guess I'd better get going... *sigh* hehe, hope you like! Jaa~! 


	10. 30 Second Summaries

Author's notes: Okay! So I admit, I stole this idea shamelessly from Kouri and Karasu. GOMEN! But it was just too funny, I had to do it myself...x.x mine isn't as funny as theirs was...not even close...*sniffles* but I tried!! :D As a note, these are not meant to be taken seriously... ^_^ I just have too much time on my hands...   
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
(Alternate Title: The whole damn reason this fic started)  
  
Omi: *Pricks finger* Ow *faints*  
Ken: *dashes in* With my kiss you shall awaken, fair beauty!  
Chibi: ...that's Sleeping Beauty, morons.  
Ken and Omi: ...oh  
  
Ken: Omi!  
Omi: Ken!  
Ken: Omi!  
Omi: Ken!  
Ken: *leaves*  
Omi: *goes back to pruning*  
  
Aya and Youji: *walk in*  
Ken: You just screwed like bunnies didn't you?  
Aya: *giggle* Bunnies? Where?...  
Youji: *sweatdrops* We went and got drunk  
Ken: But you still screwed like bunnies  
  
Chapter Two:  
(Alternate Title: Dude! Gravity, like, sucks!)  
  
Omi: Must not think of Ken! ...Must not think of Ken...  
Ken: Hey Omi!  
Omi: GAH!  
  
Ken: Yes! Backstreet Boys kick ass!  
Everyone:...  
Ken: Uh...I mean... go soccer!  
  
Omi: *Falls down stairs* Ow... *faints*  
Ken: Ha ha... Oh wait, that's not funny  
  
Ken: Omi just fell down the stairs! He could be seriously hurt!  
Youji: Dude! I have booze and wet dreams about Omi!  
  
Chapter Three:  
(Alternate Title: Maybe his parents were gay?)  
  
Youji: We need to hook Ken and Omi up  
Aya: Screw them, wanna have sex?  
Youji: Okay!  
Aya: *passes out*  
Youji: Damn   
  
Ken: *watches Omi* he's so pretty  
Omi: *sleeps*  
Ken: I don't deserve him!! *Angst angst*  
Omi: *drool*  
  
Omi: *wakes up in Ken's arms* Dude! I got some!  
Ken: *snore*  
Omi: *pauses* Oh wait, guess not  
  
Random Fangirl One: *drools at Ken*  
Random Fangirl Two: ...He's gay  
Random Fangirl One: Damn!  
  
Chapter Four:  
(Alternate Title: ...the poor pencil...)  
  
Omi: *dreams* Oooh...Ken...yes...poke me harder...oooh... *moans*  
Classmates: *back away slowly*  
Pencil: *feels violated*  
  
Youji: Dude, Ken  
Ken: What  
Youji: Nothin', just wanted to bother you. Go help that old guy.  
Ken: *watches him leave* Lazy bastard  
  
Old Guy: Why thank you young man  
Ken: yeah yeah, just give me your money ya old fart  
  
Ken: *spaces*  
Youji: *poke*  
Ken: What?  
Youji: You have a mission... *pauses* A mission of looooove  
  
Chapter Five:  
(Alternate Title: I can fly!)  
  
Ken: *reads mission* ...Okay...who the hell put English in here?!?  
Youji: .  
ABC Book: *haunts Ken* ...a...b...c...d...e...f...g...h...i...  
Ken: AHHH~! MAKE IT STOP!!!  
  
Ken: *dreams* Dude! I can fly! *falls out of chair*  
Youji: And you call me lazy. Get back to work.  
Ken: b...but...I'm superman! I can fly!  
Youji: ...riiiight... and I'm some dead, purple eyed gay man.  
  
Orange sweatshirt: *stalks Ken*  
  
Omi: Stupid mission...v.v  
Youji: *walks by with date*   
Omi: ...moron  
  
Ken: *walks in* Youji and his date are screwing like bunnies...wanna join them?  
Omi: Okay!  
Chibi: *breaks them up* hahahano. I don't' think so. No sex for you! *mad cackle*  
Ken and Omi: *curse*  
  
Aya and Youji Side Story:  
(Alternate Title: In which a book gets abused.)  
  
Aya: *reads book*  
Youji: I'm leaving  
Aya: No you're not.  
Youji: you want me to stay?  
Aya: Hell no, get lost  
Book: ...  
  
Youji's date: blah blah blah blah  
Youji: *gets hammered*  
  
Aya: *reads book* ...*thinks of Ken and Omi having sex* ...Mmm...sex... Youji! Damnit! Where is he?  
Book: ...   
Aya: He better not be out boinking his date  
Youji: *Comes home with date* Yo Aya! I'm going to be a total ass and go have sex without you! Bye!  
Aya: ...*cries*  
  
Youji and date: *screw like bunnies*  
Youji: Yes...Aya...harder...  
Date: Hey! I'm not Aya!  
Youji: *stares* You're...not Aya! HEY! What are you doing here?  
Date: *throws hissy fit*  
  
Aya: *reads book*  
Date: *Bitch slaps him* Whore! He loves you ! not me!   
Aya: ...  
Date: *kicks book on way out*  
Book: ....;_;  
  
Aya: *goes upstairs* Youji, I love you  
Youji: I love you too!   
Aya and Youji: *screw like bunnies*   
  
  
Chapter Six:  
(Alternate Title: Dear god, I need a life. Love, me. )  
  
Ken: *stares at ceiling*   
Youji: time to wake up!! *bangs pans*  
  
Aya: *zombie like* Coffee...must have ...coffee... *Joined by Ken*   
Ken and Aya: ...coffee...  
Youji: *sweatdrops* Just kidding! We're not working today! Aya and me are going out!  
Ken: Fsck you then! *passes out*  
  
Omi: *stares at computer*  
Aya: ...hn...  
Omi: School already?  
  
Youji: Ehh...you don't have to go to school today... I'm going out... Have fun on your mission!  
Omi: ...*goes downstairs*  
  
Omi: *reads depressing love poem* Well then, that sucks *passes out*  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
(Alternate Title: ITS OVER!!! *happy dance*)  
  
Omi: ...I hate my life... Hey! Lets do dishes!  
Ken: Ahhh~! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!  
  
Ken: Omi!  
Omi: Ken!  
Ken: Omi!  
Omi: Ken!  
Ken: Mission!  
Omi: Right!  
*both go off to take cold showers*  
  
Omi: *rides on back of Ken's motorcycle* ...mmm... *cops a feel*  
  
Ken: This is the mission room!! Let's go!  
Omi: Okay!   
Ken: *sees the wine and flowers*.... -_-  
Omi: *gasp* it's a fake!  
Ken: ...wha?  
Omi: Nothing!  
  
Ken: *hears music* Dude! Its my theme! *Leans in to kiss Omi*  
Omi: Mmm...Ken...  
Chibi: haha...didn't we already go over this?  
Ken and Omi: ...I hate you  
  
Omi: *trips*  
Ken: *catches him*  
Ken and Omi: *kiss*  
Chibi: ...I hate you  
  
Aya: Why am I here again?  
Youji: Welcome to Stalkers Anonymous *stamps Aya's hand*  
  
Ken: Oops I kissed you... I'm going to have a big dramatic scene and leave you...then you're going to cry and I'll feel like an ass and we'll make up and have sex...  
Omi: Okay!   
  
Schuldich: *laughs like a maniac*  
Brad: ...wtf?  
Schu: I'm spying on the kitties and making them think that I'm their conscience.  
Brad: ...get a life... *pauses* Or better yet! Lets have sex!  
Schu: Okay!  
Brad: Come here love muffin  
  
Epilogue:  
(Alternate Title: Haha...and you thought it was over)  
  
Ken: *finds condoms*  
Note from Youji: Dear Ken, hope you get lucky... you need it. Love, Youji 


End file.
